


Наследство.

by Lady_Clow



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин - падший наркоман, алкоголик и конченый, как ему самому казалось, человек. Он ютится в крошечной квартирке на окраине города, один - без семьи и друзей. Жизнь делает крутой поворот тогда, когда ему объявляют, что его младшая сестра, Дис, и её муж погибли в автокатастрофе, оставив сиротами двух своих маленьких мальчиков - Филиппа и Киллиана. У мальчиков расстройство психики и общая отсталость на почве трагедии. Теперь Торин вынужден взять на себя заботу об малолетних племянниках, травмированных случившимся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дайри-заявку с Хоббит-феста: Торин|Фили|Кили. AU, Торин падший наркоман/алкоголик/проститут/бывший преступник, из-за смерти сестры и ее мужа, он вынужден заботиться о ее детях. Можно даже самый черный ангст, но с ХЭ. Помощь всевозможных друзей, как стирать детские вещи, чем кормить детей, социальные проблемы и неуместный контроль власти. Не смотря на все эти проблемы и морально опустившееся состояние Торина, забота о детях помогает ему справиться с зависимостями/излечится/наладить жизнь. Автор будет благодарен если у племянников или у кого-то одного будет умственное развитие/не умеет разговаривать/не умеет читать/писает в постель и т. д.

Звон будильника никоим образом таковой не напоминал. Скорее, он был похож на тот звук, с которым молот сталкивается с наковальней. По крайней мере, тишину комнаты он разорвал столь же громоподобно.

«Башка трещит…»

Это стало первой мыслью.

Звон продолжался – тягучий, противный, ввинчивающийся в мозг, как шуруп.

«Твою мать!»

Широкая ладонь просвистела в воздухе, и злосчастный источник звука умолк навеки, слившись со стеной в кратком прощальном объятии. Спустя мгновение по полу дробно застучали шестеренки и пружинки.

Старая железная кровать жалобно заскрипела, когда тело, валяющееся на ней, решило принять вертикальное положение. Потолок был против этого маневра, потому что резко скакнул куда-то вверх и вбок. Пол, кстати, тоже – но этому хватило наглости начать раскачиваться, как палубе корабля в сильный шторм.

Мужчина застонал, сжав пальцами виски, и медленно – очень медленно – попробовал встать. Со второй попытки ему это удалось, но, чтобы добраться уже до ванной, пришлось придерживать рукой покачивающуюся стену. Или это покачивался он, а стена придерживала его?

«Плевать…»

Раковина, к счастью, никуда от него убегать не собиралась. Он открыл холодную воду и, не раздумывая, сунул голову под ударившую брызгами струю. Охлаждающий душ помог – в голове немного прояснилось, а окружающее пространство перестало напоминать танец бешеных блох на раскаленной сковородке.

Отключив воду до того, как её совокупное количество миновало пределы раковины («Трубы забились, мать его…»), он медленно поднял голову, крайне нелюбезным взглядом награждая собственное отражение в простом зеркале без рамки, с шершавыми краями и маленькой трещинкой в левом уголке.

Из зеркала на него смотрел высокий хмурый мужчина, крайней недружелюбного вида, с гривой спутанных, всклокоченных иссиня-черных волос и тяжелым, мрачным взглядом. Густая растительность на подбородке только усугубляла впечатление.

Мужчина поморщился, отрываясь от раковины и отбрасывая порядком отросшие волосы назад. Идея подстричь, или хотя бы расчесать в его голову не приходила. Он давно уже перестал заботиться о своем внешнем виде, а рядом не было никого, кто мог бы ему об этом напомнить.

Кому, в конце-то концов, нужен рядом безработный, опустившийся на самое дно мужик, да ещё и падший наркоман?

Назревающий поток мрачных мыслей прервал внезапный звук – в соседней комнате жалобно и протяжно скулил щенок. Мужчина на мгновение прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что всё это просто сон, и он ничего не слышит, но звук не прекращался. Наоборот, к нему добавился ещё один, и вот этого уже вытерпеть было нельзя.

Холодный пол обжигал босые ступни, под ногу попался окурок, но был проигнорирован. Скрипнули несмазанные петли, дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену и отскочила. Соседняя комната представляла из себя не более жизнерадостное зрелище, чем предыдущая: те же облупленные выцветшие обои, тот же холодный пол, и та же железная скрипучая кровать с потрепанным матрасом. И на матрасе этом сейчас сидели двое детей: один постарше, со светлыми волосами, и один помладше – темненький и худенький. Младшенький и был тем скулящим «щенком», съежившимся и размазывающим по грязным щечкам прозрачные разводы слюны и соплей. Светловолосый мальчик обнимал его, мерно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и еле слышно бормотал что-то невразумительное, видимо, пытаясь по-своему утешить.

Он-то и поднял на застывшего на пороге их комнаты мужчину блеклые, почти водянистые глаза, разлепил покрытые корками губы и пробормотал:

– Кили сделал «пи-пи».

После чего уткнулся лицом во всклокоченные волосы младшенького мальчика и продолжил бормотать.

Дети, сжавшиеся в единый плотный комок на старой кровати, были братьями.

Мужчина, созерцающий эту картину, был их родным дядей.

Мужчину звали Торин. И прямо сейчас ему хотелось сдохнуть.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Когда человек становится наркоманом или алкоголиком – это не значит, что об этом он мечтал всю жизнь, сочиняя в школе историю на тему «Кем я хочу стать, когда вырасту». Торин Оукеншилд и так знал, кем он станет в будущем. Какая судьба могла быть уготована ребенку, который родился в богатой семье? Очень богатой, к слову. Его дед, Трор, был основателем и владельцем ювелирной компании. Ему удалось раскрутиться ещё в молодости и он практически сразу сколотил себе приличное состояние, с каждым годом всё увеличивая и увеличивая свою прибыль. Детьми он обзавелся не сразу, и не от той, от кого хотел бы – возможно, поэтому его сын, Траин, и получился таким рохлей. Его не интересовало ни благосостояние семьи, ни её дела, ни бизнес, который отец в будущем собирался передать всецело в его руки. Траин сорил деньгами, путешествовал по миру, и скупал дорогие вещицы, к коим у него была страсть. Жену он себе подобрал по образу и подобию: она не отличалась большим умом, обожала роскошь и поддерживала любые увеселительные идеи мужа.

Трор только за голову хватался, представляя, в какую пропасть скатится его «алмазная империя», как прозвали его дело многочисленные недо- и доброжелатели, если окажется в руках Траина. Увещевания и угрозы не помогали, да и Трор слишком любил своего ветреного сыночка, чтобы всерьез лишать его наследства и помощи. Поэтому тихо молил Небеса о том, чтобы в один прекрасный день всё изменилось.

А потом у него родился внук. Трор первым взял его на руки в роддоме, первым бросал укачивать его, когда малыш плакал по ночам, лично менял ему подгузники, не доверяя это дело многочисленным нянькам, и в прямом смысле слова носил на руках. Всю свою любовь, всё свое обожание он устремил на внука. Маленький Торин чувствовал это ещё с пеленок, потому что, с каждым днем, с каждым годом всё сильнее и сильнее тянулся к деду. Траин сыном мало интересовался, кроме того, жена вскоре подарила ему ещё одного сына – Фрерина, и дочь – Дис. Ей было уже не до поездок и развлечений, она всецело посвятила себя детям, и муж впал в глубокую меланхолию, подолгу размышляя над смыслом жизни и витая умом где-то в недоступных людям сферах.

Когда внуки выросли, Трор позаботился о том, чтобы они получили самое лучшее образование. Он видел в Торине того наследника, которого так ждал и только тихо радовался, что мальчик не пошел ни в отца, ни в мать. Деньги – источник огромного соблазна, и больше всего на свете Трор боялся, что его внука и наследника охватит та лихорадка, что, в свое время, поразила Траина. Но Торин, на удивление, не выказывал никаких эмоций по поводу своего в крайней степени обеспеченного будущего. Его не интересовали ни развлечения богатых сверстников, ни бесконечные вечеринки, ни путешествия, изрядно опустошающие банковские счета семьи. Он полностью отдался учебе и сосредоточенно впитывал всё, чему постепенно учил его Трор. Он даже согласился с желанием деда отправить его служить в армию, чтобы закалить волю и окончательно укрепить характер. Оный, к слову, у молодого наследника и так был довольно суров и жёсток, но Трор посчитал, что военная служба пойдет мальчику только на пользу.

Это и стало роковой ошибкой. Не отслужив и полугода, Торин получил известие о преждевременной кончине деда от хронической болячки, терзавшей его ещё с молодости. Для молодого человека, не успевшего попрощаться с самым дорогим его сердцу существом, это стало ударом, который он едва вынес. Он даже хотел бросить армию, но не посмел нарушить волю деда, мечтавшего, чтобы наследник окончил военную службу. Поэтому, закрыв свое сердце на замок, он вернулся в казармы, пытаясь забыться от боли в ежедневных упорных тренировках.

Весь ювелирный бизнес оказался в руках абсолютно не подготовленного к такому раскладу Траина, и события понеслись по наклонной, словно огромный камень столкнули с крутой горки. Конкуренты, недоброжелатели, критики, и якобы-друзья богатой семьи не преминули воспользоваться тем, что новый глава «алмазной империи» оказался полным профаном. Они почти в открытую отдирали огромные куски от вожделенного лакомства, невзирая на вялые попытки Траина хоть что-то поправить.

К тому моменту, как Торин вернулся в родной дом, ситуация уже стала критической. Молодой человек с головой окунулся в ворох проблем, в надежде спасти если не всю компанию, то хоть жалкие крохи. Но даже его усилия были тщетны – огромный вред был нанесен и «алмазная империя» медленно шла ко дну. Тогда Торин сосредоточился на семье, здраво рассудив, что если не удастся спасти сам бизнес, то хоть безбедное существование родственникам он просто обязан обеспечить. В первую же очередь ему удалось пристроить свою сестру, Дис, в хорошие, надежные руки. Жених в ней души не чаял, потакая любым прихотям и капризам, за что Торин был ему безмерно благодарен. У них с сестрой не сложилось теплых отношений – она росла вместе с Фрерином, подолгу не видя старшего брата, которого постоянно забирал к себе дедушка. Да и младшие чувствовали, что любовь Трора почти полностью принадлежит лишь Торину, а потому вполне предсказуемо ревновали дедушку к старшему брату, негласно объявляя им обоим вежливый нейтралитет. Но теперь за судьбу Дис беспокоиться не стоило. И всё же он не мог списывать со счетом насмешницу-судьбу, которая могла разыграть любую партию, поэтому свою долю компании – единственное, что у него осталось из сбережений – он вложил в разнообразные акции, поделил её ровно наполовину и переписал одну часть на Дис, а другую – на Фрерина.

А спустя полгода Траин официально признал их банкротами. Все имущество пришлось распродать, денег практически не осталось, а все, так называемые, друзья пропали в единый миг. Траин был морально раздавлен, он опустил руки и все глубже и глубже погружался в пучины депрессии. Постепенно он начал топить свое горе в бутылке, игнорируя попытки Торина помочь ему. Наследник рухнувшей империи тоже кое-как сводил концы с концами, работая то тут, то там, но недоброжелателей у его покойного деда было слишком много, поэтому всё чаще перед внуком Трора стали захлопывать двери. Журналисты же словно с цепи сорвались: газеты и журналы пестрели скабрезными заголовками о «сильных мира сего, взлетевших слишком высоко, позабыв о том, как больно оттуда падать».

Этого слабый мозг Траина вынести уже был не в силах, и едва не довел его до психушки. На остатки денег Торину удалось договориться с частным пансионатом в соседнем государстве, который был известен тем, что успешно справлялся с нервными расстройствами у пациентов.

Траин с женой и вызвавшимся сопровождать их Фрерином сели на самолет и отбыли. А утром следующего дня Торина разбудил звонок.

Самолет разбился, попав в самое сердце бури. Все пассажиры погибли. До единого.

Для Торина это стало страшным ударом. Уладив все необходимые детали, после похорон он заперся в своей квартире, не выбираясь на улицу даже за едой. Его разум плавал в пучинах боли и горя, и не было рядом никого, кто мог бы его поддержать. С Дис они окончательно отдалились друг от друга. Сестра в своей скорби неосознанно винила его в смерти родичей, так как это он купил билеты на злосчастный рейс. У её мужа дела тоже стали идти неважно – состояния, как такового, он себе толком не нажил. Дис с головой окунулась в проблемы мужа, мысленно вычеркивая имя старшего брата из своей жизни.

Торин лишился единственной работы, мало-мальски приносившей доход, исхудал и махнул на себя рукой. Откуда ни возьмись, появились «друзья-соседи», которые стали захаживать к нему, как к себе домой, всегда имея при себе «пузырек для головы» и «волшебный порошок, который снимет боль». И мужчина сам не заметил, как крепко подсел.

Скатившись на самое дно, в один прекрасный день лишившись остатков денег и даже, собственно, дома, он не искал выхода, даже не пытался. Он просто хотел лечь и умереть. Его не раз и не два загребала полиция вместе с другими «собратьями по несчастью», скрывающимися в подворотнях. Через день-два их отпускали, и всё начиналось по-новому: бесцельные шатания по городу, непрерывная боль между ребер – потому что желудок слишком часто хотел еды, и слишком редко эту роскошь себе можно было позволить – полная апатия и «волшебный порошок».

В какой-то из дней рядом остановилась машина – синяя, потрепанная, но вполне себе ничего. Сидящий за рулем мужчина опустил стекло, окинул взглядом потрепанного жизнью молодого человека, за измученной маской которого, как ни парадоксально, всё же можно было разглядеть весьма привлекательную внешность, и коротко спросил:

– Сколько?

Торин не мог думать – он умирал от голода, ему было холодно, и болела голова. Он поднял на мужчину пустые сапфировые глаза и дернул плечом:

– А сколько есть?

Они приехали в дешевую гостиницу, где его внезапный спутник даже не разделся. Просто сел в кресло и расстегнул ширинку. Когда всё было кончено, он бросил на стол две хрустящие бумажки:

– Я, дурак, на спор согласился снять первого же попавшегося бомжа. А получил качественный отсос. Где вы такие беретесь в своих подворотнях?

Он, усмехаясь, застегнул штаны, встал и просто вышел из номера. А Торина около часа выворачивало наизнанку прямо на пушистый ковер у кровати. Он кое-как умылся в ванной, и, пошатываясь, покинул гостиницу, даже не оглядываясь. Деньги он сжимал в кулаке.

В тот темный переулок он больше не вернулся.

После двух недель безуспешного шатания по городу, ему удалось найти подработку в каком-то захудалом баре: хозяин заставил его разгрести залежи на складе и каждые две недели разгружать машину с новыми заказами. Платил он не шибко много, но разрешил временно поселиться в подсобке с узенькой койкой и маленьким окошком у самого потолка. Помимо этого, Торин подрабатывал грузчиком на складах одного завода по ночам, а с утра помогал владельцу маленького спортзала неподалеку с перетаскиванием реквизита и прочими мелкими проблемами. Он стал мыслить куда более ясно, чем прежде, отказавшись от травы и алкоголя, но каждое утро просыпаясь на своей крошечной койке, с ужасом ждал того момента, когда начнется ломка.

Не началась. Ни через неделю, ни через две, ни через месяц, ни потом. Возможно, ему удалось перебороть это в себе; возможно, его организм и характер, закаленные армией, были куда крепче, чем он предполагал; а возможно его ломка и так уже началась, приняв форму ночных кошмаров, терзающих его с завидной регулярностью. В этих снах он видел свою семью, а утром подушка под щекой была мокрой от слез.

Часто ему снилась синяя машина, и каждый день он шарахался на улицах от её близняшек, отворачиваясь и сжимая кулаки.

Ему удалось наскрести денег сначала на дешевую комнатку, которую сдавали в доме неподалеку. А потом, постепенно, появилась и крошечная квартирка: владелец спортзала и владелец бара оказались друзьями и в какой-то день скинулись, сделав ему подарок в виде небольшого белого конверта.

– Хороший ты парень, хоть и странный, – сказал тогда владелец бара, хлопнув его по спине.

Громом среди ясного неба стало известие о гибели Дис. Сестра и её муж погибли в автокатастрофе, оставив после себя долги нескольким банкам… и двух мальчиков – Филиппа и Киллиана. Двух племянников, которых по решению суда и попечительской службы передали Торину на воспитание.

…В тот день его вызвали в службу по делам детей, и он силой подавил в себе желание плюнуть на все и никуда не ходить. Но новых проблем с властями ему иметь не хотелось, поэтому рано утром он входил в двери большого серого здания. Его встретила немолодая женщина, представилась Матильдой и повела за собой.

– Дети сильно травмированы, – сокрушалась она, когда они шли по широкому коридору. – Морально, я имею в виду. Ещё бы, такое горе, прямо у них на глазах…

– В смысле? – не слишком вежливо прервал её Торин.

Матильда спохватилась, приложив руку ко рту:

– Ох, да вы ж не знаете, наверно! Мальчики были в одной машине с родителями! Это чудо, что им удалось уцелеть в той страшной аварии. У младшенького был вывих запястья, а старшенький отделался несколькими синяками, но детей Господь сберег.

Они пришли в маленький кабинет, где Матильда принялась всовывать Торину каике-то бумаги и объяснять что-то, что он совсем не хотел понимать. Ну, какие дети, в самом деле? Он едва сводит концы с концами, куда ему ещё два голодных рта на шею вешать? Он уже не тот, каким был раньше. Жизнь безжалостно растоптала все его моральные устои и принципы, и теперь он всерьез полагал, что внезапным племянникам будет куда лучше в детском доме: там, по крайней мере, их будут кормить трижды в день, присматривать и укладывать спать в теплые постельки. Что может дать им он – алкаш и наркоман?

Матильда будто угадала его мысли, потому что начала разъяснять: мол, он – единственный родственник мальчиков, поэтому по закону они должны воспитываться у него. Он может подписать отказ от детей, но тогда придется заполнять другие бумаги, оформлять это дело через сразу несколько инстанций, а, возможно, и через суд. Да и неустойку заплатить, кроме того. Озвученная сумма Торину не понравилась сильнее, чем сама мысль о двух детях в его обшарпанной квартире, поэтому из двух зол пришлось выбрать меньшее. Бумаги он подписал.

Детей к нему привезли уже на следующий день и едва только взглянув на них, Торин понял, что Матильду волновало не то, найдут ли дети в его лице настоящую семью. Она просто хотела избавиться от проблемы самым быстрым способом.

При близком знакомстве, мальчики производили впечатление пациентов всем известного здания, где люди ходят в смирительных рубашках. У них были пустые, почти стеклянные глаза и такие же вялые выражения лиц, какие бывают у больных детей. Сотрудник службы завел их в квартиру, отдал Торину все бумаги и был таков. А дядя стоял и рассматривал племянников.

Старшему – Филиппу – на вид было лет десять. Внешностью он пошел в отца: у того тоже были такие соломенные волосы и светло-голубые глаза. Мальчик стоял на пороге, крепко сжимая в руке крошечную ладошку своего младшего брата. К слову, у Филиппа было куда более осмысленное лицо, только пустота в глазах не давала забыть о том, какая травма была в душе этого ребенка. 

Младший – Киллиан – жался к брату, изредка шмыгая носом. В уголках его рта то и дело собрались слюнки, которые он то ли забывал подтягивать, то ли просто не мог, и смотрелось это, мягко говоря, не шибко приятно. У него были кудрявые каштановые волосы, как у Дис, и карие глаза, такие же пустые и безжизненные, как у брата.

Торин пару мгновений смотрел на них, пытаясь понять, какие чувства испытывать по поводу внезапного «прибавления в семействе». Но так ничего и не понял – потому что не было их, этих особых чувств. Только бесконечная усталость и равнодушие.

– Ну, привет, – сказал он, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить эту похоронную тишину, которая давила на виски и начинала раздражать.

Киллиан шмыгнул носом, глубже уткнувшись в предплечье брата – куда доставал ростом. А Филипп посмотрел на Торина. Но молчал.

Тишина била по нервам, и так уже довольно расшатанным. Торин заставил себя дышать ровно и не злиться, потому что это тупое молчание напоминало сцену в психбольнице. Или где похуже. И эту тишину вдруг нарушило странное хныканье. Торин и Филипп синхронно уставились на Киллиана. Мальчик медленно осел на пол, цепляясь за брата и то ли всхлипывал, то ли икал. Из носа потекли сопли, из глаз – слезы, а Филипп вдруг обхватил его за голову и уткнул лицом в свою грудь. Хныканья стали потише, но не прекратились.

Торин не знал, что сделать – и стоит ли делать что-то вообще. Но Филипп сделал всё за него. Он посмотрел на дядю и каким-то слишком спокойным, даже апатичным голосом объявил:

– Мой брат хочет «пи-пи».

Торин с трудом подавил в себе желание переспросить. Проблемы уже начались.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик по-прежнему продолжается, поэтому главы будут небольшими, но я постараюсь добавлять их регулярно.

Торин оторвался от косяка. Не слишком любезно оттеснив Филиппа в сторону, он сгреб Киллиана в охапку и понес в ванную. Штанишки мальчика промокли насквозь, неприятный запах заставил мужчину поморщиться. Филипп семенил следом, цепляясь за дядины штаны и не сводя с брата болезненно-пустых глаз.

Торин сгрузил младшенького племянника прямо в ванну и принялся стаскивать с него штанишки. Тот вдруг снова начал хныкать и вертеться на месте.

– Да что такое?! – не выдержал мужчина, раздраженно выпрямляясь.

Филипп неслышной тенью шмыгнул мимо и залез в ванну к брату. А потом вдруг начал стаскивать с себя одежду. Торин пару мгновений смотрел на него с усталым непониманием, а потом сообразил взглянуть на Киллиана. Племянник перестал плакать – он в точности копировал движения брата, снимая с себя сначала футболку, а потом штанишки. Теперь они оба, голые и маленькие, жались друг к другу в слишком большой даже для них двоих ванной и молчали. Киллиан изредка всхлипывал, но больше не плакал, Филипп гладил его по голове. Потом вдруг снова посмотрел на Торина, но ничего не сказал. Дядя понял его и без слов, включив воду. Она была еле теплая, и Торин на миг засомневался, не простудятся ли дети, но тут же одернул себя: нет уж, какая есть, такая есть, не отель им тут со всеми удобствами. Можно было, конечно, уже давно купить себе небольшой бойлер для подогрева воды, но его самого и такая устраивала, а дети… Ну, откуда ему было знать, что на шею свалятся племянники?! Пусть теперь не жалуются.

Филипп протянул ручки и отобрал у него шланг от душа, явно намереваясь лично вымыть братика.

«Надо же… Соображает», мелькнула у дяди мысль.

Он пару мгновений понаблюдал за детьми.

– Экономьте воду, – буркнул Торин напоследок и ушел на кухню, готовить нехитрый завтрак.

Дети жили с ним уже около недели, а ему по-прежнему казалось, что его квартира – приют для умалишенных. Киллиан или постоянно молчал, цепляясь за брата, или хныкал. В его бессмысленных всхлипываниях разбирался только старший брат – и то, возможно, лишь потому, что сам был далек от нормального ребенка. Из них двоих только он иногда издавал человеческие звуки, но и те не отличались интеллектуальностью. Ходили в туалет дети только вдвоем: Торин догадывался, что Филипп специально терпит, «дожидаясь» младшего брата. Купались они тоже вместе, но раньше Торин как-то не интересовался, вместе ли они залазят в ванну. Сегодня ему впервые довелось лицезреть сам процесс.

Он не пытался заговаривать с детьми, здраво рассуждая, что если им что-то будет нужно – сами возьмут. Ну, или Филипп на худой конец попросит. Старший племянник часто смотрел на дядю этим своим ничего не выражающим взглядом, и Торину реально становилось не по себе. Он даже поймал себя на том, что начинает избегать мальчишек. Как ни парадоксально, сделать это, пусть и в крошечной квартире, было нетрудно – мальчики почти всё время проводили в своей комнатке, обнявшись на кровати, всецело погруженные в какой-то свой, непонятный взрослым, мир.

…В холодильнике обнаружились яйца и кусок ветчины, который Торин критически оглядел, прежде чем философски рассудить, что вреда от прожаренного варианта не будет. В кухне запахло гарью, и мужчина поморщился – сковородка давно уже дышала на ладан, впрочем, как и чайник, и посуда. Но что ему, одинокому алкоголику, жаловаться? Его и это устраивало. Но теперь…

Выключив плиту, он принялся шарить в поисках более или менее сносных тарелок, но его отвлекли. Босые ножки прошлепали по полу и остановились рядом. Торин обернулся и едва не выронил самую приличную на вид тарелку. Филипп и Киллиан, держась за руки, стояли рядом – мокрые с головы до ног и голые. В голову дяди закралась мысль, что полотенец-то он детям не дал, а вот одежда… Ну, с Киллианом всё было ясно, а вот его старший брат… Впрочем, мужчина догадывался в чем тут дело: младшенький повторял все движения старшего, а значит, Филипп не оденется до тех пор, пока для его братика не найдется чего-то подходящего. Вот только с детскими вещами у Торина было туго. Нет, сотрудник службы принес ему небольшой чемодан с одеждой мальчиков, но мужчина в него даже ни разу не заглянул. Просто поставил в комнате мальчиков, отщелкнул замок и предоставил им самим разбираться.

Разобрались, ага, как же.

– Ладно, сейчас, – он с назревающим раздражением сунул тарелку обратно в шкаф и направился в комнату племянников. Те потопали следом, оставляя за собой на полу целые лужицы воды.

Порывшись в чемодане, Торин наугад выудил две пары штанишек и ворох каких-то футболок с какими-то нелепыми детскими узорами на них. Определить на глаз, где вещи Филиппа, а где Киллиана не удалось, поэтому дядя попросту поймал младшенького за руку и потянул к себе – для, так сказать, примерки. Малыш вдруг снова захныкал, сжался, будто ждал, что его сейчас ударят. Филипп сграбастал его в охапку, отдергивая от дяди, и в его пустых глазах впервые мелькнула эмоция.

Страх.

Торина это почему-то обескуражило, а потом разозлило. Он снова попробовал надеть на Киллиана хотя бы футболку, но тот жалобно заскулил, прячась в объятиях брата.

– Да не сделаю я вам ничего! – досадливо воскликнул мужчина, злясь и на детей, и, почему-то, на себя. – Замерзнете же, вашу мать!..

Но при любой попытке дотронуться до них дети шарахались и зажимались ещё сильнее. Это было странно, ведь утром он без труда донес Киллиана до ванной, да и его брат не возражал. Что сейчас тогда с ними творилось?

Вконец раздосадованный, Торин скомкал одежду и швырнул мальчикам под ноги:

– Сами одевайтесь, раз такие умные!

От резких звуков его голоса Киллиан расплакался. Филипп сжал его голову двумя ладонями и принялся дуть в лицо, словно пытался просушить слезы брата. Торин стоял над ними, и злость постепенно уходила куда-то вглубь, сменяясь бесконечной усталостью.

– Слушайте, – он присел рядом с мальчиками, не делая пока попыток дотронуться до них, – вам надо во что-то переодеться. В квартире холодно, а вы мокрые, как цыплята. Ну? – он смотрел только на Филиппа, зная, что ребенок поймет его.

Тот прижал к себе брата, пряча его лицо у себя на груди, и посмотрел на дядю.

– Мы не хотим эту, – тихо сказал он, будто бы сторонясь лежащего под ногами тряпья. – Больше эту не хотим.

Торин дураком никогда не был, даже тогда когда сидел на наркоте и заливал в себя алкоголь. Его разум, освобожденный от «кайфа», работал в прежнем ритме.

– Вам не нравится ваша одежда? – на всякий случай уточнил он. – Эта? Или конкретно вся? – он кивнул на чемодан.

Филипп помотал головой, взглянул на чемодан и отвернулся. Ясно.

– Та-ак, – мужчина запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их. Выход был один: пойти и купить детям одежду. Затраты, мать его!.. Первые настоящие затраты, это не считая еды. А дальше, что будет?

Киллиан шмыгнул носом и вдруг тоненько чихнул. Это вывело дядю из оцепенения. Он хлопнул себя по коленям, резко поднимаясь. В его собственной комнате нашлись две относительно чистые рубашки, составляющие почти весь гардероб. Детей он нарядил в них, игнорируя попискивания младшего племянника и деревянные движения старшего. Рубашки смотрелись на них двумя балахонами, но это была какая-никакая, а всё же одежда. На первое время сойдет.

– Завтракать, – объявил дядя, ткнув пальцем в сторонку кухни.

Дети уселись за стол: Киллиана подсадил брат, и сел сам. Торин вытряхнул перед ними на тарелки немного подгоревшую яичницу с беконом, заварил дешевый пакетированный чай в стаканах и сам принялся за еду. Проглотив первый кусок, он поднял взгляд на племянников и отложил вилку. Филипп пересыпал всю еду брата в свою тарелку, а пустую отодвинул в сторону. Наколол на вилку кусочек яичницы и дал съесть брату. Следующий кусок съел сам. И так до тех пор, пока тарелка не опустела. Чай они тоже пили из одного стакана, тоже по глотку и по очереди.

«Дурдом какой-то», покачал головой Торин, стараясь не зацикливаться на этом. У него и так проблем хватало по жизни.

…Пора было собираться на работу. И пообщаться с владельцем бара на предмет того, что теперь у работника на шее сидели двое племянников, оставлять которых без обеда было бы как-то, ну, неприлично. Торин не собирался настаивать на ежедневном коротком отгуле с часу до двух, но попробовать завести об этом разговор всё же стоило. Вдруг выгорит. Не то, чтобы его мучила совесть – всё-таки, он мог бы оставлять в холодильнике еду с запиской для Филиппа, мол, «Обед, разогреть в микроволновке, ткнуть на верхнюю кнопку, а потом на нижнюю» – просто пока не был уверен в том, что детей можно оставить одних. Случится ещё с ними что – потом объясняйся со всеми этими органами опеки, полицией и прочими неприятными ребятами… Нет уж, спасибо. Впрочем, и работу тоже терять было нельзя. Погулял недельку, и хватит.

Он сложил всю грязную посуду в раковину, велел мальчикам сидеть в своей комнате и не трогать без спросу непонятные им предметы, быстро оделся и закрыл квартиру на ключ.

Разговор с работодателем, на удивление, прошел хорошо. Тот проявил неожиданное понимание и разрешил отлучаться на обеденный перерыв.

– Сегодня ты мне тоже не нужен, – он хлопнул Торина по плечу. – На складе царит порядок, ты ж мне его ещё в прошлый раз так укомплектовал – входить уже не страшно! Машина с товарами будет дня через два-три, так что пока можешь гулять.

Он подмигнул и скрылся в баре, а новоиспеченный дядюшка, получивший ещё пару дней выходных, отправился в ближайший супермаркет. Денег у него при себе было не так уж и много – половина месячной платы – но одежду детям необходимо было купить. Раз уж прежние вещи вызывали в них такую реакцию, не мог же он силой заставить их носить. Нет, в принципе, мог, конечно, но… Зачем создавать лишние неприятности и поводы для скандалов? Не хотят – купить им чего-нибудь, пусть носят и не жалуются.

Он даже с выбором вещей толком не заморачивался. Ещё утром на глаз определив примерные размеры мальчиков, купил несколько пар маек, шортиков, штанишек, нижнего белья и носков. Он старался выбирать самые дешевые и неброские, но деньги всё равно уплыли мгновенно. Едва на хлеб и кое-какие продукты по мелочи хватило.

Досадуя на самого себя, что расслабился и вообще решился на эти расходы, Торин отправился домой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот кусочек получился поменьше...

Квартира встретила его привычной тишиной.

Он сгрузил все продукты на кухню, и отправился в комнату к мальчикам.

Дети сидели на голом полу, завернувшись для надежности в свои полотенца, которые дядя выдал им после купания. Торину хватило одного взгляда на кровать, чтобы рвущийся с языка вполне предсказуемый вопрос отпал сам собой.

Матрас.

«Проклятье, я забыл!»

Он стащил запачканный матрас на пол и поморщился от въевшегося запаха. Запасного матраса у него не было, но на этом безобразии дети спать не могли. Нет, конечно, оставался вариант застирать пятно, но в данный момент племянники ютились прямо на полу. Торин считал себя падшим человеком, с невыносимым характером и дурными привычками. Но не извергом.

Он принес свой матрас и застелил им кровать. Потом, подумав, добавил и свое обшарпанное одеяло – не полотенцами же этим двоим укрываться. Только сейчас в его голову закралась мысль, что на первых порах совместного проживания он как-то не подумал ни об одеялах, ни о нормальных подушках. Денег на все это у него пока, конечно, не было, но пометку на будущее он себе сделал.

Испачканный матрас мужчина отволок в ванную, попросту намылил пятно, промыл и отнес на кухню (там было самое большое окно) и прислонил к подоконнику. Потом вернулся к племянникам, с каким-то внезапным облегчением глядя, как Филипп и Киллиан усаживаются на перестеленную кровать. Он взял пакет и вывалил перед племянниками всю купленную одежду. Старшенький мальчик какое-то время просто тупо таращился на ворох ткани, а потом медленно выудил из кучи серые шортики. Он стащил с брата рубашку и помог натянуть шорты. Потом нашел штанишки и для себя. Майки Киллиану все были великоваты, но Филипп выбрал ему одну, помог просунуть ручки в рукава, и сам оделся.

Дети снова обнялись и, будто прочитав мысли друг друга, улеглись, пристроившись на единственной подушке. Торин отметил, что Филипп старается уступить большую половину брату. Мужчина молча вышел из комнаты, так же молча вернулся и принес свою подушку. Она была не шибко свежей, но Филипп тут же уткнулся в неё лицом, прижимая к себе брата.

Дядя ушел, притворив за собой дверь.

…К ночи матрас просох, но Торин всё равно перевернул его испачканной стороной вниз. Свернул обычное полотенце в валик и подложил под голову. Подушку это заменить никоим образом не могло, но мужчина постарался найти наиболее удобное положение. В комнате племянников было тихо – поужинав, дети вернулись к себе и снова улеглись спать, так что, скорее всего, сейчас оба видели уже десятые сны. Торин глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, приказывая себе уснуть. Но его покой длился недолго.

Разбудил Торина истошный крик. Разум не успел толком очнуться ото сна, а тело уже действовало на одни рефлексах. За какую-то секунду преодолев расстояние до комнаты мальчиков, мужчина ворвался внутрь.

Кричал Киллиан. Он размахивал руками и брыкался, отталкивая брата с его тщетными попытками успокоить. Торин в два шага пересек комнату, схватил мальчика за плечи и попробовал удержать. Куда там – в ребенка будто бес вселился. Стоило дяде дотронуться до него, как он закричал громче, вырываясь и мотая головой.

Торин не знал, как успокаивать бьющихся в истерике детей, да и попросту не умел этого делать. Он пробовал звать племянника по имени, даже пару раз слегка встряхнул его, но это не помогало. Киллиан кричал, рвался из его рук и, кажется, вообще не осознавал, что рядом кто-то есть.

Тут разве что помогли бы пара пощечин, но на ребенка у Торина рука не поднималась. А от воплей уже трещала голова, да и соседи рано или поздно могли примчаться выяснять причину истошных детских криков.

Внезапно Филипп пододвинулся ближе к брату, поднял руку и влепил пощечину – самому себе. Торин замер, от неожиданности выпустив плечи младшего племянника. Старший же не останавливался: за первым ударом последовал второй, потом третий и четвертый. Он бил со всей силы, но ни разу не вздрогнул. Наконец, ему удалось привлечь внимание Киллиана – ребенок перестал кричать, и только надрывно хныкал, глядя на брата круглыми глазами.

– Кили хороший, – пробормотал Филипп. – Кили не плохой. Фили плохой. Кили хороший.

Младший братик трясся как лист, протянул к Филиппу руки и разразился новым плачем. Дети обнялись крепко-крепко, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, не обращая внимания на дядю, словно в целом мире друг для друга существовали лишь они одни. Возможно, так оно на самом деле и было…

Детский организм с трудом перебарывает стресс, вот и Киллиан вскоре провалился в нервный беспокойный сон, обмякнув в руках брата. Филипп не разжимал объятий, даже не шевелился, отрешенно рассматривая что-то в стене напротив.

– Кили боится…

Торин вздрогнул, услышав еле слышный шепот. Взглянул на племянника, но тот не отрывал глаз от стены.

– Кили боится, что будет плохим. Если Кили будет плохим, они за ним придут. Кили будет хорошим… и останется здесь.

У Торина уже голова шла кругом от этих бессвязных конструкций, от такой жизни вообще, бок о бок со сбрендившими детьми. Ему нестерпимо хотелось заткнуть уши, выйти из этой комнаты и никогда в неё не возвращаться. Но мысли противоречили действиям.

– Придут… – эхом повторил он, качая головой, словно всё ещё не мог до конца поверить в то, что вся эта ерунда приключилась в его жизни. – Кто придет?..

Филипп повернул голову, взглянул в его глаза и тихо ответил:

– Мама и папа.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обновление. Часть 4.

На следующий день начался дождь. Ещё ранним утром небо заволокло серыми, мрачными тучами и противная морось не прекращалась до самого вечера. К ночи дождь и не думал прекращаться, превратившись в настоящий ливень. Поднялся сильный ветер – он бросался в окна мощными брызгами ливня и завывал, подобно стае одичавших волков.

Мальчики, и так целый день просидевшие в своей комнате, совсем стушевались. Забились в угол кровати, прижавшись друг к другу и сидели тихо, как мыши. После произошедшего прошлой ночью, Торин долго размышлял. В голову приходили самые разные идеи: от немедленного порыва показать детей, наконец, психиатру, до воспоминаний о словах Филиппа. Услышав про «маму и папу», Торин почувствовал, как голова закружилась, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Он с таким трудом заставил себя не вспоминать о той, своей прошлой жизни, где у него была семья. Семья, которую ему не удалось сохранить. Которую он не спас. Думать об этом всё ещё было тяжело, а уж иметь под боком два живых напоминания – и того хуже.

Да, скорее всего, детям приходилось гораздо хуже, чем ему, но мужчина запретил себе на этом зацикливаться. Достаточно и того, что он вообще согласился взять этих двоих к себе. Подсознательно Торин догадывался, что если начнет всё это обдумывать – сорвется нафиг, и натворит что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Например, отдаст детей туда, где им, по определению, будет лучше, чем в этой холодной, полупустой квартире.

Окно содрогнулось от очередного сильного порыва ветра и Торин поморщился. Не хватало ему ещё урагана. Выбьет ведь окна нафиг, а где деньги на новые возьмешь? Только продать что-то и останется. Да и нет у него ничего, кроме племянников, но о торговле ими и речи быть не могло…

Мужчина поймал себя на том, что в голову лезет какой-то бред. Станешь тут сумасшедшим, когда под боком живут двое таких.

Полумрак комнаты на миг озарила яркая бело-голубая вспышка, а следом раздался страшный грохот. Торин вздрогнул и сам на себя разозлился. Подумаешь, гром и молния. Естественное явление во время грозы, да ещё и такой сильной. Чего бояться, спрашивается? Не маленький ведь…

Маленький…

В голову пришла неожиданная мысль, и мужчина, больше повинуясь инстинктам, поднялся с кровати. Голос разума настаивал лечь обратно и куда не ходить («Нафиг оно надо, ты мне скажи?!»), но ноги сами несли Торина вперед – в комнату к детям.

Скрипнула дверь, и мужчина застыл на пороге, напряженно хмурясь. Племянники отсутствовали – их не было ни на кровати, ни у стены, ни где-либо ещё. Торин подавил в себе желание позвать их. Вместо этого прошел в комнату, потоптался на месте немного и раздраженно дернул головой от нового оглушительного раската за окном. Чудо, что за всем этим грохотом ему удалось услышать приглушенный писк. Уже заранее не веря в то, что сейчас увидит, Торин тем не менее присел на корточки и чуть опустил голову.

Дети сидели под кроватью. Ну, не совсем сидели, скорее лежали, сжавшись в объятиях друг друга и мелко дрожа. Киллиан не хныкал и не плакал, он просто лежал тихо, как мышка, уткнувшись лицом в грудь брата. И дрожал. А Филипп дрожал вместе с ним, с каждым новым раскатом грома, с каждой новой вспышкой молнии прижимая его к себе всё крепче и крепче.

– Эй… – позвал их Торин и мальчики синхронно вздрогнули.

Дядя пару мгновений обдумывал, что бы такого сказать, чтобы выудить их оттуда. Дети были явно напуганы и следовало действовать как-нибудь помягче. Но опыта в таких делах у мужчины не было, поэтому он плюнул на лишние размышления.

– Эй, вы чего? – он склонил голову на бок, рассматривая мальчиков. – Там сыро и холодно, вылезайте. Нашли чего бояться, ну.

Киллиан шмыгнул и Торин на миг поймал его взгляд.

– Давай, малец, вылезай оттуда, – он для верности протянул к ребенку руку. И совсем уж не подумав, брякнул: – Под кроватью живут чудовища, ты в курсе? Вот не вылезешь, и они тебя съедят.

Эффект получился весьма неожиданным. Глазки мальчика стали похожи на два блюдца, он с приглушенным визгом отпрянул от брата и кубарем выскочил из-под кровати. Торин замер, рассматривая покрытого пылью («Проклятье, уборка…») малыша, а тот застыл на четвереньках, круглыми от испуга глазами глядя на него. В этот самый миг по комнате прокатился мощный раскат грома, больше похожий на рев страшного чудовища и Киллиан, вскрикнув, метнулся вперед. Он наткнулся на опешившего от такой прыти Торина и вжался лицом в его подмышку, подвывая от ужаса.

Из-под кровати вылез Филипп, лихорадочно ища взглядом брата. Подполз к нему и ухватил за руку, стараясь развернуть к себе лицом и снова обнять. Но младший брат внезапно уперся, зарываясь глубже в дядин бок. Торин покосился на него, потом посмотрел на Филиппа, испуганного не столько громом, сколько внезапным побегом брата, и тяжело вздохнул.

Мужчина подхватил младшего племянника и уложил на кровать. Подцепил Филиппа под мышки и пристроил там же, а потом, как был, в штанах и не самой свежей майке забрался следом, устроившись на боку. Киллиан прижимался к его боку, зажмурив глазки, а Филипп крепко обнимал младшего брата, повернувшись спиной к стене.

Новый раскат и новый вскрик Киллиана. Торин покачал головой и посмотрел на перепуганного ребенка.

– Ну, и что из тебя вырастет, а? – спросил он, со скепсисом разглядывая дрожащий комочек. – Испугался обычного грома. Ты же мужик, соберись.

Он неосознанно коснулся ладонью живота мальчика и чуть пошевелил пальцами. Киллиан громко ойкнул и хлопнул большими глазами. Щекотка отвлекла от его погоды за окном, и Торин этому даже порадовался. Он снова шевельнул рукой, и мальчик заерзал. Нового громового раската он будто и не услышал.

– Вот, так уже лучше, – наставительно кивнул дядя. – А то ещё окажется, что ты и мышей боишься, как девчонка, ей-Богу.

Киллиан вдруг ткнулся лицом в его живот и засопел. Буквально через пару минут сопение стало более размеренным – мальчик спал. Торин от неожиданности задержал дыхание, потом медленно выдохнул и попробовал отодвинуться, но Филипп вдруг осторожно протянул руку над спящим братом и ухватил дядю за мизинец руки (куда дотянулся).

– Кили не страшно, – сказал он тихо.

Торин вздохнул.

– Я понял, – угрюмо шепнул он. – Ты тоже спи, давай.

Филипп отпустил его палец, послушно закрыл глаза, но мужчина видел, что гром не дает ему спокойно заснуть. Поэтому он протянул руку и опустил ладонь на бок мальчика. Филипп вздрогнул, распахнул глаза, но, встретив хмурый взгляд дяди, тут же снова их закрыл. Мужчина дождался, пока он заснет, и почувствовал, что сам начинает провалиться в полудрему. На периферии сознания мелькнула мысль убрать руку – всё-таки поза, в которой он лежал, была неудобной – но она проплыла, не успев задержаться в разуме, а спустя пару мгновений Торин уже спал.

К утру дождь закончился, редкие капли застучали по наружному подоконнику. Воздух наполнился свежестью и редким чириканьем ранних пташек, но этим звукам не удалось проникнуть в сон ни одного из спящей троицы.

Серые грозовые облака, по форме своей напоминающие огромное крылатое чудовище, медленно уплывали прочь.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Без помощи читателей не разобралась бы во всех этих нюансах с органами опеки. XD

К середине следующей недели органы опеки, наконец, разобрались с бумажной волокитой и соизволили прислать пухлую бандероль, в которой обнаружились копии всех бумаг, которые Торин подписывал, забирая детей к себе; распечатки с информацией об открытом на его имя банковском счете, на который должна будет начисляться материальная помощь на детей; а также целый свод указаний по правильному воспитанию умственно-отсталых детей на дому. От специализированного учреждения, в которое можно было бы водить детей каждый день, Торин отказался, и не потому, что так уж жаждал поселить племянников у себя. Просто данное «учреждение» находилось на другом конце города, и мужчина попросту замучился бы каждое утро отвозить детей туда, а днем забирать, срываясь с работы ради сомнительного удовольствия трястись в общественном транспорте.

«Теперь хоть деньги на еду будут оставаться», подумал мужчина, с кривой усмешкой разглядывая бумаги.

Потом, чисто из любопытства, взял «методичку» и раскрыл на середине. Поле пяти минут чтения его начали порядком раздражать сопли и сахарно-ванильные речи, коими в изобилии пестрела книжечка. Неужели нельзя было просто сухо и кратко перечислить всё необходимое, обойдясь без этих «И помните, подарите детям чуточку тепла, и эти крошечные лучики солнца будут ярко освещать вашу жизнь»?  
Он наугад пролистал страницы – взгляд случайно зацепился за слово «игрушки». И по голове будто молотком шарахнули. Игрушки! Ну, конечно, и как ему раньше такое в голову не пришло? Все дети любят игрушки. Может, получив долгожданный подарок, племянники хоть немного очухаются от этого своего транса?

Торин решительно вышел на улицу, перед этим заглянув к детям и предупредив:

– Я выйду ненадолго.

Мальчики, как обычно, не отреагировали, лишь Филипп махнул по нему пустым взглядом и снова уставился на брата. Киллиан спал у него на руках, свернувшись в комок. Зрелище, к которому Торин уже привык.

Правда, на деле покупка игрушек оказалась не такой уж безобидной. Торин замер перед высоким стеллажом, под завязку забитым разнообразными пределами детских мечтаний, напряженно размышляя. В сторону кукол Барби, игрушечных домиков и прочей девчачьей ерунды он даже не посмотрел – мозги пока ещё крутились в правильном направлении. Но и среди прочих товаров было из чего выбирать.

По логике, покупать обычных мишек или зайчиков смысла не было. Умственно-отсталым детям нужно было подбирать, как бы, развивающие игрушки, которые стимулировали бы работу их мозга, настраивая на положительную динамику. Но копаться в ворохе коробок Торину страшно не хотелось, поэтому он, плюнув на все, наугад выбрал одну – самую большую – и понес на кассу.

Уже по возвращении он обнаружил, что выбор пал на радиоуправляемые игрушки – две гоночные машинки пестрой расцветки, миниатюрные копии реально существующих. В принципе, для мальчишек – самое то. А развитие… Ну, надо же им будет выучить, на какие кнопки нажимать, и как эти самые кнопки называются! Вот и будет им тренировать память.

Успокоенный такими мыслями, дядя понес показывать покупку племянникам. Те особого любопытства не выказали, когда он присел на кровать, положив перед ними коробку. Филипп скользнул безучастным взглядом, но глаз не отвел. Проснувшийся Киллиан склонил голову чуть набок, ткнул коробку пальчиком, и тотчас отдернул. Не стоило и ожидать, что они бросятся потрошить внезапный подарок, как делали бы их месте любые нормальные дети.

Только этих двоих нормальными назвать было никак нельзя. А потому Торин, подавив раздраженный вздох, сам распаковал машинки и вручил детям. Филипп свою машинку держал обеими руками, но даже не пытался рассмотреть, как следует. А вот Киллиан неожиданно начал бледнеть. Он коснулся пальчиком колес машинки и его губы задрожали. Торин успел подумать, что что-то пошло не так, а затем младший племянник с громким и отчаянным криком швырнул подарок через всю комнату. Силы пятилетнему ребенку было не занимать – машинка влепилась в противоположную стенку и рухнула на пол. За сохранность её механизмов сейчас спрашивать не стоило. Да и не до того было.

Киллиан разразил громким плачем, закрыл кулачками лицо и замотал головой. Филипп отшвырнул свою игрушку и быстро поймал брата, пока тот в своей истерике не свалился на пол.

– Господи! – Торин вскочил и взмахнул руками, словно не знал, как выразить обуревавшие его чувства. – Ну, что опять не так?! Как мне с вами налаживать отношения, если любой мой поступок вы встречаете криками и плачем?!

Дети не слушали его: Киллиан заходился рыданиями, а Филипп гладил его по голове и укачивал, как делал постоянно. Он краем глаза посмотрел на дядю и того отчего-то взбесил этот взгляд, пусть и нечитаемый.

– Что?! – прорычал он. – Чего ты на меня уставился? Ну, вот чем ему обычная машинка не понравилась?! – он обличающе ткнул пальцем в валяющуюся у стены игрушку.

Филипп посмотрел на машинку, и вдруг вжал голову в плечи. Он прижался щекой к вздрагивающей макушке брата и тихонько признался:

– У мамы с папой была такая же. Только… Мамина и папина разбилась.

Торину показалось, что из его тела вынули все кости, взамен набив его ватой. Злость схлынула стремительно, уступив место тошнотворной слабости. Осознание той страшной правды, которая крылась за словами племянника, накатило волной.

«Автокатастрофа… – отбойными молотками застучало в голове. – Дети тоже были в машине… Чудом выжили… Родители погибли на месте».

Обычная игрушечная машинка заставила их вспомнить о том страшном дне, когда они остались сиротами. Торин сомневался, что его собственная психика выдержала бы такое, не говоря уже о детской. Он медленно сполз вниз по стене, усаживаясь на корточки и опуская голову. Все это время – все эти гребаные полторы недели – он думал только о том, какая же дрянь эта судьба, раз решила подкинуть ему две малолетние проблемы, с которыми приходилось возиться, как с грудничками. И ни разу – ни разу!!! – в его голову не закралась мысль о том, каково же приходится этим двум мальчикам. О, нет, в какой-то мере Торин их прекрасно понимал – ведь он тоже лишился семьи, но эта трагедия настигла его в довольно таки взрослом возрасте. Но Филиппу всего десять, а Киллиану и того меньше… И вот как двум неокрепшим разумам перенести такое? Как справиться с болью и безумием? Ведь, невзирая на свою юность, оба мальчика уже прекрасно понимали, что родители не просто «Ненадолго уехали, и увидеться с ними пока будет невозможно». Нет, самое главное они поняли: мама и папа умерли.

Всё их детство, все их будущие беззаботные дни и прекрасные воспоминания перечеркнуло одно жестокое слово – смерть.

Торин медленно поднял голову. На кровати сидели двое малышей. Один из них горько плакал. Второй – молча прижимал его к себе, устремив потухший взгляд вдаль.

И Торин не знал, что разрывает ему сердце больше – крики Киллиана или апатия Филиппа. Но то, что теперь за сохранность двух этих детей предстоит отвечать ему, он уяснил твердо.

«Пусть все эти социальные службы и органы опеки идут нахрен вместе со своим сраным государством!»

Он поднялся, чувствуя, как телу возвращается былая чувствительность, как жуткая слабость исчезает без следа. В два коротких шага преодолел расстояние до кровати. Осторожно сел рядом со съежившимися племянниками.

«Я не дам этим двоим и дальше сходить с ума. Я сумею сам защитить этих детей».

Его ладонь опустилась на макушку Филиппа, и мальчик дернулся, но не попытался отшатнуться. Так и остался сидеть, прижимая к себе брата, только напрягся. Торин заметил это, но никакие силы сейчас не заставили бы его убрать руку…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюжет потихоньку выкарабкивается из беспросветного ангста)

«Методичку» Торин проштудировал от корки до корки за одну ночь. Не все, конечно, что там описывалось, можно было применить к их ситуации, но начать стоило. В конце концов, с игрушками пока можно было повременить: злосчастные машинки он сунул в пакет и вынес в мусор, не думая о потраченных деньгах. Перед глазами стояло заплаканное лицо Киллиана, а в ушах звучали слова Филиппа. Нет уж, хватит детям стрессов.

Впрочем, кое-какие развивающие игры попробовать стоило, чем на следующее утро мужчина и занялся. Позавтракав, он отвел детей в их комнату, сел рядом и задумался, как бы получше объяснить им то, что он собрался делать.

– Давайте… – он облизнул губы, подбирая слова. – Давайте сыграем в игру.

Племянники не выказали ни малейшей реакции – Торин этого и не ждал – но теперь вставал вопрос как бы подтолкнуть их на участие в банально-простой игре. Мужчина подумал немного и решил действовать наобум – а вдруг получится? Он аккуратно взял Киллиана за плечи и поставил на пол. Филипп спустил ноги с кровати, готовый в любой момент схватить брата в охапку. Малыш стоял, шмыгая носом, и смотрел на дядю огромными карими глазами. Торин присел перед ним на корточки и как можно мягче сказал:

– Не бойся, малыш, это очень просто. Вот, смотри.

Он встал, сделал широкий шаг назад и снова присел перед ребенком. Они были на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Дядя протянул ладонь и осторожно попросил:

– А теперь… иди ко мне.

Киллиан хлопнул глазами и, развернувшись, бросился в объятия брата. Торин опустил руку, признавая свое поражение. Он взглянул на Филиппа, размышляя, получится ли у него то же самое со страшим мальчиком? Племянник как раз взглянул на него и Торин, не особо надеясь на ответ, всё же спросил:

– Попробуешь?

И протянул к нему руку.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим сопением Киллиана. Филипп смотрел в пол, не делая попыток хотя бы шевельнуться. Но Торин с какой-то упрямой надеждой, изумившей его самого, руку не опускал. Он вдруг понял, что если придется просидеть в такой позе весь день – он это сделает, лишь бы добиться хоть какой-то реакции.

Игра была, по сути, легчайшей даже для детей с нарушениями психики. С неё воспитатели начинали даже в самых безнадежных случаях, и практически всегда добавилась реакции, как гласила приведенная в руководстве краткая статистика. Она должна была научить ребенка простейшей концентрации внимания на определенном объекте – в данном случае, на живом человеке. Это было своеобразным налаживанием эмоционального контакта со взрослым и попыткой вырвать погруженного глубоко в себя ребенка.

Торин неосознанно подался вперед и вдруг, сам не до конца понимая, что говорит, произнес:

– Филипп.

Ресницы мальчика дрогнули.

– Иди ко мне, – почти шепотом попросил дядя.

Племянник взглянул на него украдкой, и взгляд его был всё таким же бесцветным и пустым. Но руки, крепко держащие Киллиана, вдруг опустились. И мальчик сполз с кровати, сделав первый, неуверенный шаг. Потом второй. А на третьем споткнулся и замер, оглянувшись на младшего брата. Торину показалось, что он сейчас бросится обратно к Киллиану, поэтому мужчина бережно коснулся ладонью предплечья племянника, перехватывая его внимание.

Филипп встретил его взгляд.

– Молодец, – совершенно серьезно кивнул ему дядя.

Скрип кровати заставил их обоих отвлечься. Киллиан, во все глаза глядя на брата, бочком-бочком слез с кровати и притопал к ним, уцепившись за рубашку Филиппа.

Торин смотрел на двух застывших перед ним детей и чувствовал внезапное удовлетворение. Это было почти физически больно – испытывать эту эмоцию вновь после стольких лет безразличия и одиночества.

«Но теперь я не один… – возникла внезапная мысль. – Я в ответе не только за свою жизнь».

Теперь каждый день для них начинался вот с такой игры. Конечно, реакции от детей Торин добивался не сразу: иногда приходилось ждать и по полчаса, прежде чем Филипп или Киллиан первым делал шаг к нему. Вместе братики никогда не приближались – только по очереди. Чаще всего, инициатором был Филипп. Он первым шагал к дяде, а следом за ним прибегал и Киллиан, словно в своеобразные догонялки с братом играл. У дяди же развилось стойкое ощущение, что Филипп делает первый шаг только ради Киллиана – лишь для того, чтобы он, наконец, научился правильно реагировать на окружающих. Торин давно уже догадался, что старший племянник не настолько отсталый, каким хочет казаться. Но его душевная травма столь же сильна, как и у брата, это сомнений не вызывало. И Торина всё сильнее начинало беспокоить то, что Филипп печется лишь о будущем выздоровлении Киллиана, но никак не о самом себе.

Понадобилось около недели таких регулярных «занятий», чтобы пауза в поведении детей стала немножко короче. Их реакция по-прежнему была слегка замедленной, но им уже не требовалось около получаса, чтобы среагировать на просьбу дяди подойти. В какой-то момент Киллиан первым начинал шевелиться, переступать с ноги на ногу, словно ему уже не терпелось подойти к Торину. Но он всегда ждал, когда Филипп сделает первый шаг, а тот не собирался мучить брата – он и сам видел, что Киллиан в этой игре как-то оживился.

Тогда Торин решил немного усложнить задачу.

– Иди ко мне, Филипп, – позвал он очередным утром.

Когда мальчик приблизился, мужчина внезапно встал и сделал ещё один шаг назад. Филипп и присоединившийся к нему Киллиан замерли. Торин сделал легкое движение ладонью:

– Давайте, идите ко мне.

Мальчики неуверенно двинулись вперед. И вновь, когда им оставалось до него лишь несколько шагов, Торин отошел дальше. Дети застыли в нерешительности, крепко вцепившись друг в друга.

– Я тут, – дядя выжидающе склонил голову на бок, – идите сюда.

Маленькая уловка сработала: в таком темпе они вышли из комнаты, и дошли до самой кухни. Уже там Торин заметил, что дети немного устали – ещё бы, со всеми этими паузами и остановками им приходилось напрягать мозг, чтобы решить, двигаться дальше или нет. Да и дядины действия немного сбивали с толку, так что их усталость была неудивительна. Поэтому Торин в последний раз сделал маленький шаг назад, и снова присел на корточки.

– Идите ко мне, – он, поддавшись порыву, протянул вперед обе руки.

И когда дети приблизились, опустил ладони им на плечи.

– Молодцы оба, – похвалил он, вставая и отодвигая им стулья. – Вы заслужили свой чай с печеньем.

С недавних пор он начал подкармливать детей разными сладостями и выпечкой – в пределах разумного, разумеется. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы у племянников обнаружилась какая-то аллергия на конфеты или печенье, поэтому покупал их в малых количествах, но старался выбирать продукцию наиболее лучшего качества. На ценники он как-то вообще перестал смотреть. Не то, чтобы государство выделяло на детей баснословные суммы – просто Торина перестала заботить материальная сторона вопроса. Он вдруг обнаружил, что сам готов посидеть на жесткой диете, лишь бы племянники всегда были сыты.

С каждым новым днем он открыл в самом себе что-то новое – что-то, что, казалось бы, давно умерло в его душе. Он заново учился заботиться о ком-то, волноваться, переживать и… сострадать. В забытьи – в наркотическом дурмане – было хорошо, не нужно было ни о чем думать, ни о чем вспоминать. Но потом сознание немилосердно возвращалось в реальный мир и приносило с собой пустоту и головную боль. И он вновь и вновь искал того искусственного забвения, в котором даже не помнил своего собственного имени.

Вспоминая сейчас об этом, Торин чувствовал… отвращение. Злость, ярость и жгучий стыд поднимались в нем, стоило картинкам из недавнего прошлого воскреснуть в памяти. Он позволил себе рухнуть на самое дно в своей попытке забыться и, поджав хвост, трусливо бежать от реальности. При этом наплевав на достоинство, гордость и честь, которые он унаследовал от своего деда. Его прошлые действия попросту оскверняли память о том великом человеке, каким был Трор, и Торин только тихо надеялся, что дедушка, где бы он ни был, не держит на него зла.

Его сердце постепенно раскрывалось навстречу двум маленьким жизням, что влились в его угрюмый мирок, и он потихоньку начинал чувствовать благодарность к этим детям. Ведь не будь их, он бы так и продолжал существовать без цели, без простых человеческих эмоций и желаний. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, два маленьких племянника принесли в его холодный мир немножко тепла, и теперь он твердо решил вернуть им его в двойном размере.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новые открытия и новые возможности.

Торин задумчиво обозревал кузов грузовика, под завязку набитый коробками. Потом перевел выразительный взгляд на работодателя и тот малость стушевался, покашливая в кулак.

– Ну, а что ты хочешь? – смущенно пробормотал он. – Все поставщики как взбесились – выслали заказы почти одновременно, вот вся эта кипа и приехала в один день. Слушай, ну разбери это всё сегодня, а?

– Уже почти ночь, между прочим, – напомнил ему Торин, для наглядности кивнув на медленно наливающееся густой синевой небо.

– До завтра ждать ну никак нельзя, у меня ж во всех холодильниках пусто! – всплеснул руками хозяин. – Придут посетители, а чем я их кормить и поить буду? Пива – и того уже кот наплакал! Ну, разбери ты это всё, Богом прошу! Получишь три лишних дня выходных!

Торин вздохнул и немного нахмурился. Не то, чтобы ему было лень или влом таскать сейчас эти коробки. Просто в квартире ждали племянники, которых ему не хотелось надолго оставлять одних. Накормить-то их ужином он успел, но если разгрузка машины займет целую ночь…

Впрочем, если взяться сейчас и делать всё быстро, можно и за пару часов справиться.

– Ладно, – он принялся закатывать рукава клетчатой рубашки. – Лишних выходных мне не надо, а вот мясными нарезками поделишься. Из вон той тары характерный запах идет. Не буду заморачиваться пару дней с обедом для детей.

– Конечно, о чем речь! – просиял хозяин, хлопнув его по плечу. – Ты тогда давай сразу это мясо в холодильник тащи. Когда закончишь, я тебе упакую кусок.

Работы, в итоге, был непочатый край, но Торин старался все делать оперативно и в ускоренном темпе. Может, пару мышц и надорвал, пока таскал сразу по три-четыре коробки в руках, но ему было, в общем-то, плевать. Хотелось поскорее закончить и возвращаться.

Когда над головой внезапно громыхнуло, а потом посыпал дождь, мужчина заработал ещё быстрее. Хозяин ничего ему не говорил насчет спешки – и сам всё понимал, а Торин чувствовал, как начинает срываться дыхание, но упорно не снижал темп.

Дождь зарядил знатный, с громом и молниями, что не улучшало мужчине настроения. Перед глазами стояли испуганные лица мальчиков, забившихся под кровать подальше от стихии. Очередная коробка выскользнула из рук и рухнула под ноги. Торин на миг замер, переводя дыхание, потом раздраженно смахнул с лица намокшие волосы, подхватил коробку и продолжил работу. Он даже не понял, в какой миг коробки закончились. Хозяин хлопнул его по спине, протянул большой пакет, источающий аромат свежего мяса, и кивнул:

– Иди, давай, а то дети, наверно, заждались.

Торин кивнул и едва ли не бегом поспешил домой. Но у самого здания вдруг остановился, коротко выругавшись сквозь зубы. Ни в одном окне не горел свет – значит, отключили электроэнергию из-за непогоды. Проклятье! Он взлетел по ступенькам на свой этаж, резко вставил ключ в замок, и, не дожидаясь характерного щелчка, ворвался в квартиру вместе с новой вспышкой молнии. Над головой затрещала лампочка и вспыхнула тусклым светом. Мужчина ещё успел проклясть перебои со светом, когда его внимание переключилось на совсем другой объект. Точнее, объекты. 

Племянники стояли в двух метрах от двери, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и глядя на Торина. В голову дяди пришла неожиданная и шокирующая мысль: дети, скорее всего, с началом грозы вышли в коридор и вот в такой позе и простояли до самого его возвращения, сверля взглядами дверь.

Он ворвался в квартиру меньше десяти секунд назад, но племянникам хватило и этого, чтобы понять, что дядя, наконец, вернулся.

Над головой громыхнуло так, что Торин и сам поморщился, а потом случилось совсем уж неожиданное.

Со сдавленным, но тоненьким всхлипом, Киллиан отцепился от брата и метнулся к застывшему мужчине. Торин успел среагировать и наклониться, чтобы племянник попал как раз в его объятия. Малыш расплакался – то ли от облегчения, то ли от страха, а, возможно, и от всего сразу.

У Торина даже сердце защемило.

– Ну, что ты? – он, наплевав на пакет с мясом, сел прямо на пол, обнимая плачущего ребенка. – Это же просто гром, не нужно бояться. Я здесь, я вернулся. Что ты, малыш? Не плачь…

Киллиан всхлипнул снова, икнул и вдруг тоненько пискнул:

– Рин…

Торин почувствовал, как желудок ухнул куда-то вниз. Он чуть отодвинулся, глядя на заплаканного ребенка и не до конца веря в то, что только что случилось.

– Что ты сказал?.. – прохрипел он, потому что голос внезапно сел.

Киллиан шмыгнул носом, но послушно, хотя и неразборчиво, булькнул:

– Рин…

Буква «р» у него была слабенькой, но четкой, без каких-либо признаков картавости. Но Торина сейчас волновало не это. Он смотрел на племянника, и всё ещё не понимал, что же только что случилось. Малыш… пытался позвать его по имени. И пусть у него получился лишь обрывок этого самого имени, но… Он говорил! Говорил вслух!

– Да, малыш, – Торин крепко прижал к себе племянника. – Всё правильно. Ты молодец.

Филипп медленно осел на пол напротив. Ноги не держали его, но мальчик не издал ни звука. Он смотрел на тихо всхлипывающего брата, на дядю, крепко обнимающего его, и молчал. В голове грохотало, но то был не гром – это был лихорадочный стук сердца Филиппа.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Филиппу приходится нелегко...

Что-то изменилось. Торин не сразу понял, что именно, но ощущение перемен практически витало в воздухе их крошечной квартирки.

Киллиан по-прежнему жался к брату… до тех пор, пока в поле его зрения не попадал Торин. Малыш тотчас кидался к дяде, цеплялся за его штанину и буквально таскался за ним по пятам. Ещё месяц назад Торина это начало бы дико раздражать, но только не теперь, когда любой проблеск интереса у детей был для него, как бальзам на душу.

Он начал потихоньку учить Киллиана кушать и одеваться самостоятельно. Первым делом, они занялись едой.

В какой-то день Торин подхватил вцепившегося в его штанину племянника, сел за стол, а малыша усадил к себе на колени. Киллиан повернул головку и пару раз хлопнул на него огромными глазами, но не делал попыток сбежать. Филипп устроился на стуле рядом, не сводя с дяди и брата глаз. К еде он не притрагивался.

Торин взял вилку и вложил её в ладошку Киллиана, накрыв сверху своей.

– Давай, малыш, – он кивнул на дымящуюся перед ними тарелку с картофельным пюре и овощами. – Кушай.

Управляя кистью племянника, он наколол на вилку кусочек помидора. Киллиан пару секунд разглядывал помидор, а потом сделал «Ам!», и заработал челюстями. Торин не отпускал его руку, но и не старался делать все сам. Под конец трапезы племянник уже почти самостоятельно справлялся с едой. Вилка, конечно, раскачивалась туда-сюда в его слабой, маленькой ладошке, но прогресс был налицо.

Когда тарелка опустела, дядя легонько погладил племянника по голове.

– Вот и умница. Сейчас я сделаю чай.

Он ссадил малыша на свое место, а сам занялся чайником.

– Рин, – позвал его Киллиан и Торин тотчас обернулся.

– Что, малыш? – спросил он.

– Рин, – Киллиан склонил головку на бок, и снова повторил. – Рин. Рин.

Торин не знал, что мальчик имеет в виду, но внезапно ему пришли на помощь.

– Кили говорит «Спасибо», – как-то отрешенно сообщил Филипп, глядя на свои, сложенные на коленях, руки.

Дядя протянул руку и взъерошил каштановые кудряшки младшего племянника.

– На здоровье, – ответил он и занялся, наконец, чаем.

Киллиан внезапно сам проявил инициативу, когда перед ним очутилась чашка – схватил её обеими ладошками и попробовал поднять. Торин аккуратно придержал дно, чтобы мальчику было удобнее сделать глоток. Киллиан пил быстро, чай потек у него по подбородку. Торин бережно высвободил чашку и принялся утирать салфеткой лицо мальчика. Тот только глазами на него хлопал, и то и дело повторял «Рин».

– Филипп, – закончив, дядя обернулся к старшему племяннику. – Почему ты не ешь?

Мальчик моргнул, не притрагиваясь к еде. Торин присел на стул рядом с ним и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, накрыл его ладонь своей.

Эффект вышел неожиданным: Филипп шарахнулся, отдергивая ладонь, и случайно зацепил стоящую слишком близко к краю стола тарелку. Она разбилась с таким оглушительным, но мелодичным звоном, словно была сделана из натурального фарфора.

Килллиан вскрикнул и тотчас расплакался. А Филипп вдруг сорвался с места и притиснул его к себе, как делал постоянно. Но Киллиан начал выдираться из его объятий.

– Рин! – тоненько пищал он. – Рин! – его ручки тянулись к Торину, и мужчине ничего не оставалось, как протянуть свои.

Филипп отпустил брата и тот уткнулся носом в дядин бок, всхлипывая и громко шмыгая носом. Старший брат стоял, глядя на свои опустевшие руки, и взгляд его был таким пустым, что у Торина защемило сердце. Он протянул было руку к мальчику, но вовремя вспомнил, чем это закончилось мгновение назад. Поэтому просто принялся гладить Киллиана по голове, успокаивая, и не сводя глаз с его старшего брата.  
Малыш успокоился минут через пять, и дядя аккуратно поставил его на пол рядом с братом.

– Вы идите к себе, а я тут уберу и приду к вам, – попросил он.

Филипп молча взял братика за руку и потянул за собой. На этот раз малыш не стал вырываться, а послушно потопал следом. Он то и дело оглядывался на Торина, и мужчина ни разу не отвел взгляд, стараясь показать племяннику, что все хорошо.

Когда дети скрылись за дверью, Торин со вздохом присел перед разбитой тарелкой и принялся убирать осколки и еду. Он не ожидал такой внезапной реакции Филиппа, но вынужден был признать, что не чувствует себя уязвленным. Все, что он сейчас испытывал – беспокойство за мальчиков, желание сделать их жизнь лучше с каждым днем. Но он все ещё не знал, как. Возможно, что-то он делал правильно, но в глубине души Торин понимал, что это, как прогулка по минному полю. И половина мин уже взорвалась, нанеся мощные повреждения. Дойти бы до конца, не наступив больше ни на одну…

После этого инцидента прошли несколько относительно спокойных дней. Киллиан все чаще и чаще тянулся к Торину, подолгу не выбирался из его объятий и постепенно оттаивал. Он был ещё очень мал и его организм быстрее справлялся со стрессом – мальчик попросту начинал забывать плохие воспоминания, как страшный сон. Детская память не отличалась стойкостью – они каждый день впитывали новые и новые воспоминания, неосознанно заменяя ими старые, и оттого им было легче воспринимать окружающий мир в таком возрасте. 

С Филиппом все было куда сложнее – мальчик сидел в своей скорлупе, и все попытки вытащить его оттуда заканчивались провалом. Он почти не проявлял никаких эмоций, но Торин готов был поклясться, что ему не хватает брата. Киллиан больше не цеплялся за него, так, как раньше. Старший брат перестал быть для него центром Вселенной, и Филиппу было очень больно от этого. Торин вовсе не хотел «разлучать» братьев, но не мог отказывать Киллиану, когда тот доверчиво просился в его объятия. Возможно, Филипп даже ревновал младшего братика к дяде, но молчал и терпел. Это его апатичное смирение все больше и больше беспокоило Торина. Он всячески пытался подступиться к племяннику, но все усилия разбивались о холодную безжизненную стену отстраненности.

…Торин пожелал племянникам спокойной ночи, укрыл их одеялом и ушел к себе, погасив свет везде, кроме старенькой лампы в коридоре. Она освещала небольшой пятачок пространства в коридоре, который был виден из комнаты мальчиков, чтобы дети не оставались в кромешной темноте.

Они полежали тихо с полчаса, или около того, когда Киллиан внезапно завозился, выкарабкиваясь из-под одеяла. Филипп приподнялся на локте, глядя на него. Младший братик сполз на пол и пошлепал к двери.

– Кили, – позвал Филипп, садясь.

Тот обернулся на миг, хлопнул огромными карими глазами и промямлил:

– Рин.

После чего утопал в комнату дяди. А старший брат так и остался сидеть на постели, глядя на свои руки, лежащие поверх одеяла. Они дрожали, и Филипп не знал, как это остановить.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самая большая глава в этом фанфике, и самая душераздирающая. Я уж постаралась)

Торин собирался в супермаркет за продуктами, когда раздался неожиданный стук в дверь. Мужчина удивленно замер, уже намереваясь застегнуть куртку, но, спустя пару секунд, стук повторился.

На пороге стоял невысокий мужчина, примерно возраста Торина, одетый в деловой костюм. В руке он держал небольшую кожаную папку, по всей видимости, с документами.

– Здравствуйте, – не дожидаясь вполне предсказуемого вопроса, первым заговорил незнакомец, вежливо улыбаясь. – Меня зовут Бэнсон. Чарльз Бэнсон. Я из органов опеки.

– Здравствуйте, – Торин чуть нахмурился, но, скорее, от недоумения. – А чем обязан вашему визиту?..

– О, не беспокойтесь, это простая формальность, – ещё шире улыбнулся Чарльз. – Пару раз в год органы опеки присылают своих сотрудников с проверкой в семьи с усыновленными детьми.

– Проверкой? Какой? – не понял Торин. Он не помнил, чтобы его предупреждали о подобном.

– Ну, как же, – даже удивился его вопросу мужчина. – Мы должны проверить, хорошо ли детям живется в семье, как с ними обращаются, дают ли им должное воспитание. Во избежание насилия над детьми, каковой процент, увы, слишком высок в нашей стране.

Торину эта проверка была абсолютно не нужна, да ещё и тогда, когда дети только-только начали привыкать к нему. И тут вдруг нагрянул какой-то «костюмчик» со своими бумагами, и ненужными вопросами. А в том, что вопросы будут, задаваемые преимущественно детям, Торин уже не сомневался. Но проблем с органами опеками ему сейчас только не хватало.

– Входите, – он посторонился, пропуская Чарльза в квартиру.

Тот с благодарностью улыбнулся, но было что-то такое в его поведении, в этой его нарочитой вежливости, что не нравилось Торину. Этот человек словно заранее знал, что результаты проверки будут неудовлетворительными. И Торина это заранее злило.

– Где нам будет удобно пообщаться? – спросил Бэнсон, оглядывая квартиру профессиональным взглядом.

Торин отчего-то не сомневался, что и размеры, и обстановка его разочаровали.

– На кухне, – он кивнул в указанную сторону. – Располагайтесь, а я схожу за детьми.

– Да, я как раз хотел вас об этом попросить, – лучезарно улыбнулся ему Чарльз.

Торин кивнул и ушел в комнату к племянникам. Мальчики сидели на кровати, перебирая разные кубики, которые он им недавно прикупил. Вообще это было на самом деле логической игрой, но дети не проявляли пока интереса к правилам, строя свои собственные конструкции или просто рассматривая цветные грани.

Торин присел рядом с ними и в одну руку взял ладонь Киллиана, а второй аккуратно коснулся плеча Филиппа. Мальчики подняли на него глаза.

– У нас гости, – как можно доступнее принялся объяснять Торин. – Этот дядя хочет с вами пообщаться. Я буду рядом, так что не волнуйтесь, хорошо?

Филипп, как всегда, не ответил. Киллиан пару мгновений просто смотрел на дядю, а потом привычно обозначил:

– Рин, – и полез к нему на руки.

Торин встал, крепко прижимая к себе племянника, подождал Филиппа и вместе они пришли на кухню.

С детьми Чарльз вел себя вежливо и приветливо, но как-то подчеркнуто банально, словно был уверен в их абсолютной отсталости. Мальчики, правда, с ним не разговаривали: Филипп просто смотрел своим «фирменным» пустым взглядом, а Киллиан почти все время зарывался носом в грудь дяди, не желая слезать с его рук.

Бэнсон делал какие-то пометки в каких-то бумагах, но Торин просто мысленно махнул рукой. Он отвечал на все вопросы, потом, аккуратно усадив Киллиана рядом с братом, сходил и принес все данные ему документы, включая все чеки с каждой покупки. Чарльз, казалось, был удивлен тем, что мужчина, внешне не напоминающий заботливого родителя и примерного семьянина, все сбережения и всю материальную помощь тратил исключительно на детей. Скользнув взглядом по слегка поношенной одежде Торина, Чарльз почувствовал некую толику уважения.

Обычно в таких вот ситуациях и ломались общепринятые стереотипы.

Торин заметил, что мальчики немного устали, о чем и сообщил гостю. Тот не успел возразить, как дядя отнес племянников в их комнату. Чарльз с внезапным любопытством выглянул в коридор, заметив через приоткрытую дверь, как Торин устроил племянников на кровати и тщательно подоткнул вокруг них одеяло. Вернувшись на кухню, мужчина застал своего гостя задумчиво рассматривающим бумаги.

– Знаете, мистер Оукеншилд, – начал он, – сюда я шел с крепкой уверенностью в том, что увиденное мне не понравится. Я даже приготовился к тому, чтобы порекомендовать вам отдать детей в более, давайте будем откровенны, благополучную семью. Где есть мать и отец, где счет в банке намного выше вашего, а квартира намного… э-э… уютнее.

Торина его слова не оскорбляли – он чувствовал какую-то странную, железобетонную стойкость внутри себя. Он знал: что бы ему сейчас ни довелось услышать, это все пройдет мимо, канет в Лету, а главное останется – его племянники. Он никому и никогда их не отдаст.

– Вы можете не отвечать, – Чарльз позволил себе куда более искреннюю улыбку. – Я все понял по вашим глазам.

В коридоре они распрощались, и сотрудник органов опеки, направлявшийся сюда с целью уговорить Торина отдать племянников, ушел, только сильнее утвердив Торина в том, что никто и никогда не отнимет у него этих детей.

Он услышал шаги за спиной и обернулся. Мальчики стояли в двух шагах напротив, глядя на него и держась за руки. А Торин вдруг ощутил, как что-то скрутило под ребрами. Он порывисто шагнул вперед, опускаясь на колени, и прижал к себе детей.

– Я вас никому не отдам, – горячо зашептал он, по очереди целуя мальчиков в макушку. – Вы мои дети, ценнее, чем моя собственная жизнь. Мы не расстанемся, обещаю. Мы всегда будем вместе.

Киллиан зарылся в его бок, грея даже через рубашку горячим дыханием. Филипп, на удивление, не пытался вырваться, но стоял прямо и не шевелился. Торин снова поцеловал их волосы по очереди, потом поднялся и вдруг спросил:

– Хотите сходить со мной за продуктами?

Дети синхронно склонили головы на бок.

– Значит, хотите, – решительно кивнул Торин. – Хватит вам в квартире безвылазно сидеть.

Он помог детям одеться, тщательно зашнуровал их ботинки, проверил, застегнуты ли все пуговицы на курточках и вот так, втроем, они покинули квартиру.

Уже очутившись на улице, Торин ожидал, что дети испугаются и начнут нервничать, все-таки мимо проезжают машины, а это для них ещё очень больная тема, но мальчики, на удивление, вели себя спокойно. Киллиан, конечно, сразу попросился к нему на руки, а Филипп вцепился в рукав его куртки и прижался поближе, но, в целом, они не выказывали признаков стресса. Да и машин, к счастью, мимо проехало только две и то – на довольно приличном расстоянии. Мальчики в их сторону даже головы не повернули.

Супермаркет находился совсем рядом, так что на улице они пробыли всего пару минут. Киллиану неожиданно понравилась тележка, и он попробовал забраться в неё целиком. Торин не видел причин возражать, и малыш теперь ехал в тележке, чуть приоткрыв ротик и разглядывая пол под колесиками.

– Хочешь потолкать? – Торин предложил половину поручня Филиппу.

Тот не ответил, но ладошку рядом опустил.

Закупив продуктов, они отправились домой. Киллиан после супермаркета принялся активничать: возился у Торина на руках, озирался по сторонам, а потом вдруг принялся запускать пальчики в дядины волосы и перебирать густые пряди. Торин стоически терпел, про себя тихо радуясь тому, что все же не остриг шевелюру. Смотрелась она – длинная, густая, с парой тонких серебряных прядей – в современных реалиях несколько странно, но раз Киллиану нравилось – значит, волосы отныне неприкосновенны для ножниц. Разве что по мелочи.

Младший племянник дернул одну прядь и Торин вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Рин! – воскликнул Киллиан и… расплылся в неуклюжей, но отчего-то радостной улыбке.

Мужчина остановился, взглянул на него и крепко поцеловал в лоб, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

Дома он сгрузил все продукты на кухню, а Киллиана сгрузил на кровать. Мальчик явно устал, широко зевая. Он снова улыбнулся дяде и снова позвал:

– Рин!

– Спи, малыш, – Торин ещё раз поцеловал его в лоб. – Ты молодец.

Филипп забрался к брату на кровать, Торин погладил его по волосам и ушел разбираться с продуктами. Постепенно стемнело, на город опустилась ночь. В комнате мальчиков было тихо, поэтому Торин отправился на кухню, заварил себе чай и сел за стол, на мгновение опустив голову на руки. 

Тихие шаги заставили его встрепенуться. На пороге стоял Филипп – в простых шортиках и майке. 

– Что, Филипп? Что случилось? – тотчас выпрямился дядя.

Мальчик прошел на кухню и потянулся к графину с водой.

– Ты пить хочешь? – понял Торин. – Подожди, я сейчас.

Он встал, достал чашку и налил племяннику воды. Филипп принял чашку, сделал пару глотков и потянулся поставить её на стол. Руки у него дрожали.

Дядя забрал чашку, отставил её в сторону и коснулся запястья племянника. Тот посмотрел на дядину руку, но ничего не сказал и не стал отодвигаться.

– Филипп, – позвал Торин. – Возможно… я тебе не нравлюсь. И ты, честно говоря, имеешь на это полное право. Да, когда вы впервые появились в моем доме, я понятия не имел, зачем вы мне сдались, и что с вами делать. Но…

Он протянул ладонь и бережно приподнял лицо мальчика за подбородок. Тот по-прежнему не смотрел на него, но Торин не хотел давить.

– Сегодня днем я сказал вам правду, – продолжил он. – Вы стали для меня всем, вы превратились в новый смысл моей жизни, на которую я давно махнул рукой. Я очень дорожу вами обоими, но понимаю, что никогда не смогу заменить вам родителей…

Он сглотнул горечь на языке при воспоминании о сестре, но заставил себя говорить, вкладывая в каждое слово все свои чувства к двум маленьким лучикам света, озарившим его жизнь. «Сопливые речи» в той книжонке не были пустым звуком.

– Я знаю, что важнее Киллиана у тебя никого нет, что ты думаешь лишь о том, чтобы он был в порядке, – он чуть подался вперед. – Поверь мне, я никому не дам в обиду ни Киллиана, ни тебя. Я буду заботиться о вас, жизни на это не пожалею…

Филипп странно вздохнул и вырвался прочь, неловко взмахнув руками. Он упрямо смотрел в пол, но Торину показалось, что мальчик мелко подрагивает.

– Филипп, – он поднялся и присел перед племянником, опустив ладони на его предплечья. А потом вдруг сказал то, что совершенно не собирался говорить, но чувствовал, что именно сейчас так надо. – Я здесь. Я не умру.

– Все умирают, – тихо ответил племянник, медленно поднимая голову. Пустота и безысходность в его глазах едва не разорвали Торину сердце. – Мама и папа умерли. И ты умрешь. Ты умрешь, Кили тоже умрет. А я умру за Кили.

Торин смотрел на него и молчал. А Филипп говорил – столько, сколько не говорил за все дни, что они провели вместе.

– Кили хотел к маме и папе. А теперь он хочет к тебе. Я думал, что теперь Кили не умрет. Но ты умрешь, и он умрет тоже. И я. И мы пойдем в маме и папе. И ты тоже.

– Филипп, – Торин покачал головой. – Да, все мы смертны. Но я не собираюсь умирать сейчас. Я не брошу вас.

– Бросишь, – спокойно возразил племянник. – Ты сказал, что жизнь за нас не пожалеешь. Значит, ты умрешь. За нас. Но ты умрешь. Они так не говорили. Но умерли. А ты говоришь. И тоже умрешь.

Торин хотел сказать что-то, попробовать убедить его в том, что это не так, что он не хочет умирать, что он будет пытаться беречь себя и их обоих. Но все слова застряли в горле, и так и не были произнесены. А потом… Потом он вдруг понял.

Как бы больно это ни было.

– Филипп, – он заглянул в глаза племянника и тихо сказал. – Прости, но… Мама и папа уже не вернутся.

Да, его старший племянник и сам это знал, пытался смириться с этим, пережить это… Но каким бы взрослым он ни пытался казаться, чтобы стать для своего брата опорой, он все же был маленьким ребенком – травмированным чудовищной реальностью. И, не признаваясь в этом даже самому себе, где-то в самых потаенных глубинах своей души Филипп по-детски наивно верил, что чудо может случиться – что на Рождество добрый Санта-Клаус исполнит его желание. 

Мама и папа вернутся домой.

И теперь, в этот самый миг, услышав горькую правду, которую измученное сердце отказывалось признавать единственной возможной истиной, из уст того, кто смотрел на него такими же глазами, какие были у самого Филиппа, душа и сердце не выдерживали той боли, что скопилась в них. И той боли, что сейчас обнажилась в глазах Торина.

Мальчик поднял на дядю глаза, и в его расширившихся, практически затопивших собой радужку, зрачках дядя увидел… 

Страх. Недоверие. Боль. Страдание.

«Нет, нет, нет… Это неправда! Неправда! Не говори мне этого! Не надо! Это ложь! Ты обманываешь меня! Ты лжешь! Ты – не мама и папа!».

Мама и папа.

«Которые больше уже никогда не вернутся».

Филипп поднял трясущиеся ладони и вдруг издал странный звук, словно попробовал втянуть воздух в легкие и подавился на середине. Потом ещё раз. И ещё раз.

Его грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась, он вскинул на Торина огромные глаза, в которых мужчина прочел поистине животный ужас.

«Что со мной? Что со мной? Мне страшно… Страшно!»

Филипп попробовал вдохнуть, но на этот раз у него не получилось вообще. В животе набух болезненный комок – он рос, увеличивался в размерах, подпирая ребра, раздирая внутренности в клочья. А потом вдруг лопнул, взорвавшись искристой, слепящей болью, скрутившей все тело, с которой уже невозможно было бороться…

…и Филипп закричал.

Он кричал дико, страшно, сотрясаясь от пожирающей его изнутри боли. По щекам текло что-то мокрое и соленое, оно жгло глаза и не останавливалось. Подбородок залила слюна, но он не пытался ее подтянуть, он не пытался сделать глоток так необходимого ему воздуха.

Он не хотел умирать.

И кричал с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее.

Торин схватил его, прижал к себе, втискивая в свое тело, гладил по спине, целовал его волосы и тихо шептал, зная, что Филипп его все равно сейчас не услышит:

– Тише, тише, маленький. Я здесь, я с тобой. Моё сокровище, мой мальчик. Тише, не плачь. Всё пройдет, все наладится. Я не брошу тебя. Тише, малыш, тише, мой родной.

Филипп цеплялся за него, шарил худыми руками по его спине, вцепившись в него, как в последнюю опору, которая удерживала его от падения в бездну мрака и безумия. Он кричал и захлебывался рыданиями, выплескивая с каждой слезинкой всю накопившуюся внутри него боль, все разбитые детские мечты, весь страх за младшего брата.

– Торин! – вырвалось из его груди вместе с новым надрывным криком. – Торин!

– Я здесь, я с тобой, – дядя прижался губами к его мокрому виску. – Фили. Мой маленький, мой мальчик. Фили.

В какой-то миг, когда племянник уже не кричал – стонал, сорвав голос – Торин услышал сдавленный всхлип и поднял голову. На пороге кухни стоял Киллиан, растрепанный и бледный. Он посмотрел на заходящегося рыданиями брата, его губки задрожали, и он с новым всхлипом бросился вперед. Уткнулся Торину в бок, цепляясь одновременно за брата.

– Фили! Фили! – плакал он. – Кили тебя любит! Фили хороший! Кили с ним! Фили! – он всхлипнул и вдруг барьер, сковывающий его разум, рухнул в одночасье. – Братик! Братик! Не бросай меня! Не бросай, пожалуйста, братик!

Филипп услышал его. Он упал на колени, одной рукой цепляясь за дядю, а второй подгребая брата к себе. Уткнулся в его волосы и плакал, кусая губы, не в силах сдержать мучительных рыданий, сотрясающих его.

– Прости меня, Кили… – шептал он сорванным голосом, давясь словами и вздрагивая. – Я тебя не брошу. Прости меня, прости.

Торин крепко держал их обоих, вдыхая и выдыхая через раз, потому, что в сердце будто зазубренный кинжал вертели. Крики и рыдания племянников раздирали его на куски, но он держался изо всех сил, поклявшись самому себе, что станет для них опорой, что будет сильным ради них. Что никогда не допустит ничего, что могло бы заставить их плакать так, как сейчас.

…Как они пережили эту ночь, он и сам не знал. Боль в сердце стала стихать лишь под утро, когда небо приобрело серовато-белый оттенок, а солнце ещё даже не собиралось вставать. 

Он сидел на полу, прижимая к себе племянников. Киллиан сопел в его бок, то и дело причмокивая – стресс этой ночи оказался слишком тяжелым для него, и он провалился в сон. Одна ладонь Торина лежала у него на спине, легонько поглаживая. Второй рукой он перебирал волосы Филиппа, прижавшегося к нему с другого бока. Щекой мальчик прислонился к его груди, а одна рука была просунута под мышкой у дяди и лежала на его спине. Вторую руку Филипп положил на волосы брата, нежно поглаживая их.

Старший мальчик не спал. Его измученное сознание отказывалось оставлять его. Слезы на его щеках постепенно просыхали, но он больше не дрожал, согревшись в теплых руках дяди.

– Торин… – прошептал он тихим, надтреснутым голосом.

– Тс-с, – дядя легонько поцеловал его в лоб. – Тебе нельзя напрягаться. Отдыхай. Тебе ведь не холодно?

– Ты теплый… – еле слышно пробормотал Филипп, глубже зарываясь лицом в его грудь.

Спустя пару мгновений он окончательно пригрелся, и его стало клонить в сон. Тогда дядя аккуратно взял Киллиана, пристроив у себя на одной руке, а второй подхватил Филиппа, и отнес обоих детей в их спальню. Он со всем возможным комфортом устроил Киллиана под одеялом – малыш снова причмокнул и свернулся в компактный комочек. Филипп вдруг распахнул глаза и вцепился в дядины плечи.

– Не уходи… – сдавленно взмолился он.

– Что ты, маленький, – Торин поцеловал его в лоб, устраивая возле брата, а потом сам же устроился рядом, на боку. – Я никуда не уйду.

Филипп прижался к нему и через пару минут уже спал.

Торин закрыл глаза, приказывая себе отдохнуть. Кинжал выпал из его сердца, и рана начинала заживать.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хёрт закончился. Начался сплошной комфорт)

Торин проснулся оттого, что Филипп сильно дернулся в его руках. Мужчина тотчас открыл глаза. Племянник сжался в комочек у него под боком, цепляясь за его рубашку.

– Что такое? – тихо спросил дядя, чтобы не разбудить Киллиана.

В устремленных на него глазах мальчика плескалась мольба.

– Ты не откажешься от нас?.. – спросил он. Голос у него немного дрожал.

Такого Торин не ожидал.

– Как тебе такое в голову пришло? – справившись с изумлением, вздохнул он, прижимая племянника к себе и целуя его макушку. – Никакая сила в мире не заставит меня отказаться от вас.

Филипп долго молчал, прижавшись щекой к его груди, но Торин чувствовал, что эта тема все ещё не закрыта. Что-то тревожило мальчика, и нужно было разобраться, что именно.

– Филипп, – он аккуратно приподнял голову племянника, глядя в его глаза. – Ты можешь все мне рассказать. Если тебе плохо, я должен знать.

– Плохо не мне, – помотал головой мальчик и его брови мучительно изогнулись. – А тебе.

– Мне? – моргнул дядя, обескураженный таким ответом.

Филипп опустил взгляд, скрывая набежавшие на глаза слезы.

– Ты любил маму, я знаю, – зашептал он срывающимся голосом. – Тебе было больно, когда она умерла. Мы с Кили – её дети, воспоминания о ней. Тебе… – он сглотнул, но заставил себя продолжить. – Тебе больно, глядя на нас, видеть её.

Для десятилетнего мальчика, травмированного до отсталости, Филипп говорил удивительно взрослые и серьезные вещи.

Он говорил то, что должно было быть.

Но все было совсем по-другому.

– Ты прав, – медленно кивнул Торин и племянник вскинул на него взгляд, полный боли. – Мне больно смотреть на вас. Но не потому, что вы напоминаете мне Дис. Да, вы её дети, и да, я часто вспоминаю о ней... 

Мне не хватает её, и это больно, все верно, но… Мне больно за вас.

Он коснулся теплой ладонью груди племянника.

– В твоем сердце, и в сердце Киллиана, зияет дыра. Рваная, незаживающая рана, – мужчина взглянул на мальчика, вкладывая в этот взгляд все свое сострадание, всю свою любовь. – Мне больно знать, что вы – маленькие, невинные дети, мучаетесь от боли, о которой я не смогу до конца вас избавить. Но ты даже себе не представляешь, как бы я этого хотел. Я готов забрать всю вашу боль, все муки ваших душ, лишь бы вы были счастливы.

Филипп смотрел на него во все глаза, не замечая прозрачных капелек, скатывающихся по щекам.

– Торин… – прошептал он, потому что все прочие слова закончились.

Мальчик обвил худыми ручками шею дяди и вжался в него, обжигая прерывистым горячим дыханием ключицы. Торин обнял его крепко-крепко и прикрыл глаза. Он прекрасно понимал, что реабилитация будет сложной, что им троим и в дальнейшем придется несладко. Но он был готов ко всему.

Киллиан проснулся через час – подскочил, протирая глазки кулачками. Потом зевнул и хлопнул глазами на уже бодрствующих дядю и брата. Филипп сел и потянулся к нему, на что Киллиан отреагировал рывком вперед – прямо в руки брата.

– Фили! – воскликнул он, счастливо улыбаясь. – Братик!

Потом увидел Торина и расцвел пуще прежнего.

– Дядя! – обозначил он, протягивая к нему одну ручку.

– Привет, малыш, – легкая улыбка коснулась губ мужчины. Он принял ладошку племянника в свою. – Доброе утро.

– Кили, – вдруг сказал младшенький.

– Что? – не сразу понял Торин.

– Зови меня Кили, – попросил племянник и снова хлопнул огромными глазищами.

Мужчина впервые взглянул на Филиппа за советом, чувствуя какую-то беспомощность, растерянность. Он слышал, как мальчики называли друг друга сокращенными именами, но не пробовал сам звать их так, потому что считал, что тем самым нарушит какую-то приватность – влезет в их личное пространство. Ему в прямом смысле слова требовалось разрешение.

И Филипп дал ему его.

– А меня – Фили, – попросил он чуть робко, поглаживая брата по спине одной рукой, а вторую вкладывая в ладонь Торина, к ладошке Кили.

Торин впервые ощутил то чувство, которое люди во всем мире называют «бабочки в животе». Он понятия не имел, как по-другому это описать, но сейчас ему было не до того. Сейчас он смотрел на два смысла все своей жизни, и пытался совладать со всей той гаммой чувств, что нахлынула на него.

– Фили и Кили, – он позволил себе усмехнуться краешком губ. – Идемте завтрак готовить, что ли.

Мальчики переглянулись, и, не сговариваясь, взявшись за руки, спрыгнули с кровати, побежав на кухню. Торин им только головой вслед покачал. Уже бегать навострились, глядишь, скоро совсем на шею сядут.  
Впрочем, он готов был это пережить, и даже с удовольствием прикупил бы для этой самой шеи подушку, чтобы детям комфортнее было сидеть.

«Совсем расклеился, – мелькнула в голове вялая мысль, но Торин лишь снова усмехнулся себе под нос и отправился вслед за племянниками».


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почти конец...

Чемодан лежал на прежнем месте – в углу комнаты – пыльный, совсем позабытый. Филипп протянул к нему ладонь, но так и не коснулся.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – Торин обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе.

Мальчик обернулся, поднял голову и попросил:

– Выброси его.

Мужчина погладил ладонью его волосы и кивнул:

– Хорошо. Сходи пока на кухню, а то, судя по звукам, Кили добрался до мороженного.

– Оно же в морозилке… – старший племянник округлил глаза.

– Да, – согласился дядя.

– Холодное!

– Ещё бы, – Торин поморщился, как от зубной боли. – Так что поспеши, пока он себе ангину не заработал, ладно?

Фили пулей метнулся в коридор, а спустя мгновение из кухни донеслись приглушенные причитания, перемежающиеся возмущением. Мужчина только улыбнулся, качая головой. Почти полгода прошло, а Киллиан как ребенком был, так ребенком и остался. Впрочем, Филипп предупредил дядю, что брат для своих пяти с половиной лет умен и сообразителен не по-детски, и чтобы Торин ни в коем случае не поддавался очаровательным глазкам и сладкому голосочку. Мужчина тогда так опешил от такого заявленьица, что даже не попытался остановить Киллиана, когда тот, пылая праведным негодованием, накинулся на братика и принялся щипать в отместку за «раскрытие тайны». Но мысленную пометочку сохранять с Кили бдительность Торин себе всё же сделал.

На кухне все стихло – видимо, дети, завершив военные действия, решили заключить мирный договор и либо пили чай с печеньем, либо обнимались и болтали о пустяках.

Торин присел на корточки, распахнул чемодан и решительно запустил в него руки. Всю одежду он почти сразу разбросал по отдельным кучкам. Ему пришла в голову идея отдать эти вещи (раз уж племянники больше не хотели их носить) нуждающимся – в приют, например. Хозяин бара, в котором он до сих пор работал, как раз упоминал недавно что-то о благотворительных ярмарках, намечающихся в недалеком будущем. Вот и хороший повод.

На дне чемодана осталась мелочь: несколько пар обуви (их Торин отложил к одежде) и внезапно старая плюшевая игрушка – то ли лилипут, то ли гномик. По крайней мере, судя по колпаку, эта игрушка изображала какое-то сказочное создание. Гномик (Торин остановил свой выбор на нем) был одет в синий комбинезон и красный колпак. У него была длинная белая борода (посеревшая от пыли и всклокоченная) и радушная улыбка на лице. Мужчина пару мгновений рассматривал игрушку, потом встал и отправился к мальчикам.

Их он застал за возмутительной самодеятельностью – они ели мороженное. Филипп первым заметил дядю и, особое внимание уделив сведенным бровям, поспешил первым открыть рот:

– Дядя, оно не холодное! Мы его подогрели!

– Да? И каким же образом, интересно? – мужчина выразительно выгнул одну бровь, прекрасно помня о том, что запретил детям пока касаться газовой плиты. Мало ли.

– В микроволновке! – счастливо оповестил его Киллиан, взмахнув ложкой, которую уже минут пять старательно облизывал.

Торин вопросительно уставился на старшего племянника. Тот кивнул и чуть виновато улыбнулся. Дядя вздохнул – всерьез злиться на два этих сокровища ему никогда не удавалось.

Потом Филипп заметил игрушку в его руках и удивленно распахнул глаза.

– Гномик! – восхитился не менее зоркий Кили.

– А, да, я нашел его… в ваших вещах, – осторожно признался дядя, опасаясь, что дети расстроятся при упоминании чемодана.

Но они отнеслись к давно забытой игрушке с любопытством, не выказывая грусти.

– Его нам мама подарила, – признался Филипп, когда Торин присел рядом с ними и положил гнома на стол.

– Одного на двоих? – удивился дядя. Дис никогда бы не стала жалеть денег на игрушки для своих детей и уж точно купила бы каждому отдельную.

– Да, – кивнул Филипп, доедая мороженное. – Мама сказала, что это наша первая игрушка. Она сказала, чтобы мы всегда помнили, что все у нас с Кили одно на двоих, и чтобы всегда делился с Кили тем, что ему нужно, а он – со мной.

Торин и сам не заметил, как улыбнулся, слушая это. Даже он не придумал бы лучше. В этот миг он как никогда ощутил гордость за свою сестру.

Мальчики, тем временем, переглянулись и явно что-то решили. Филипп взялся озвучить это решение вслух:

– Но теперь у нас все одно на троих. И то, что есть у нас с Кили – твое.

Торин удивленно взглянул на них:

– Но у меня нет никаких игрушек, моих собственных, или чего-то такого, что вам бы понравилось. Что же могу дать вам взамен я?

– Ты уже даешь! – воскликнул Киллиан, едва не подпрыгивая на стуле. – Себя!

Филипп улыбнулся братику, посмотрел на дядю и серьезно кивнул. Торин попытался придумать достойный ответ, но все слова застряли в горле. Он только кашлянул и с напускной сварливостью буркнул:

– Спать вместе с вами не буду, и не просите. Взрослые уже мальчики.

– Так нечестно! – хором возопили племянники, вскакивая.

– Кто со старшими спорить будет, а? – сдвинул брови мужчина, но дети перешли от слов к действиям, и пошли в лобовую атаку, запрыгнув на него с двух сторон.

Мужчина охнул, потом коротко рассмеялся и подхватил два своих чуда на руки.

– Ладно уж, победили. Сдаюсь! – улыбнулся он, сгружая их уже в комнате на кровать и усаживаясь рядом. – Вам только мечей и щитов не хватает – а так, вылитые рыцари, защищающие замок от дракона.

– Нет, я меч не хочу! – помотал головой Киллиан. – Я лук хочу! Как в мультике про Робин Гуда!

– Ого, как, – удивился дядя. – А стрелять научишься?

– Да! Лучше, чем Робин Гуд! – мальчик взмахнул ручками в порыве эмоций, сверкая глазами.

– Что ж, вырастешь, будет тебе лук, – пообещал ему дядя, взъерошив кучерявую каштановую макушку.

Племянник только блаженно зажмурился.

– А ты, Филипп? Хочешь меч? – полюбопытствовал мужчина.

Мальчик задумался, постукивая себя пальчиком по щеке, а потом его лицо озарилось улыбкой, и он решительно мотнул головой:

– Два! У меня будут два меча, не большие, и не тяжелые, но острые и удобные.

– А почему именно два? – заинтересовались Кили и Торин одновременно.

Филипп посмотрел на них и чуть смутился, но улыбаться не перестал. Вот только голос его был серьезен как никогда:

– Потому что тех, кого я люблю и всегда-всегда буду защищать, тоже двое.

– Тогда нам с тобой бояться нечего, Кили, – Торин с улыбкой взглянул на младшего племянника. – У нас теперь есть рыцарь, который справится с любым драконом.

– Да! – просиял Киллиан и прыгнул брату в объятия. – Я тоже буду защищать тебя и Торина, Фили! Я вырасту и стану самым сильным, вот увидишь!

– И мы пойдем в поход, чтобы убить дракона и спасти королевство! – поддержал его старший брат. – Люди будут слагать о нас легенды, нам достанутся великие сокровища дракона, а дядя Торин станет королем и будет править сто лет!

– Я не доживу, я на вредной должности, – пробормотал себе под нос мужчина, еле удерживаясь от смеха. – Фантазеры! – он щелкнул обоих по лбам. – Идите в ванную, умойтесь, а то мороженное у вас по всему лицу размазалось.

Мальчики залились счастливым смехом и, взявшись за руки, убежали по указанному адресу. А мужчина, качая головой, отправился на кухню – мыть посуду.

Забытый всеми гном обнаружился на столе. Торин сел на стул, взял его в руки и принялся вертеть из стороны в сторону.

– Сокровища дракона… – усмехнулся он. – Король… Надо же!

Гном вдруг, как живой, вывалился из ладоней и упал на пол.

Со стуком.

Торин на мгновение замер, потом подхватил игрушку и присмотрелся внимательнее. Гномик был мягким, плюшевым, без каких-либо мелких деталей (чтобы маленькие дети не оторвали и не попробовали на вкус, разумеется). Мужчина, повинуясь наитию, обхватил его поперек туловища и легонько сжал.

В ладонь что-то больно впилось, и Торин тотчас ослабил хватку. Не мудрствуя лукаво, он достал кухонные ножницы и аккуратно разрезал шов на спине гномика, разводя в сторону края дырки.

И время словно остановилось.

…Фили и Кили, поплескав друг на друга водичкой, кинулись жаловаться к дяде.

– Торин! – их голоса зазвенели на кухне, как колокольчики.

– Фили меня облил!

– Ты первый начал!

– Нет, ты!

– Ах, так?!

– Торин! – они кинулись к сидящему за столом дяде, обступили его и вдруг замерли.

– Торин? – встревожился Филипп.

Почему дядя молчит? Почему закрыл лицо руками? Почему его плечи вздрагивают?

– Торин? – эхом откликнулся Кили и потеребил дядю за штанину.

Мужчина освободил руку и сграбастал обоих детей в охапку – одновременно – без труда прижимая их одной рукой к своей груди.

– Дядя? Что с тобой? – встревожились мальчики.

– Все хорошо, – зашептал мужчина в их волосы, поочередно целуя племянников. – Все в порядке. Просто что-то в глаз попало. Это ничего. Ничего…

– Торин… – начал было Фили.

– Я люблю вас, – тихо-тихо сказал мужчина. – Мальчики мои… Как же я люблю вас.

Дети не стали больше ничего спрашивать или говорить. Они прижались к дяде, делясь с ним своим теплом.

Торин обнимал их крепко-крепко, мысленно повторяя одну и ту же клятву – что не отпустит этих детей; что всегда будет с ними; что любит их больше жизни…

А в правой ладони он крепко сжимал игрушечного гномика, с большой дыркой на спинке. Гномика, столько лет охранявшего свое сокровище – прекрасный драгоценный камень размером с кулак, переливающийся всеми оттенками синего, надежно прятанный в обычной плюшевой игрушке.

Аркенстон.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И эпилог. Спасибо всем, кто прочел этот фанфик!

Ветер налетает легким, свежим порывом, шелестит в траве, шумит в листве над головой. Закручивается в спираль, танцует меж облаков, а потом снова падает на землю – ещё легче, ещё быстрее. Подхватывает рассыпанные на траве иссиня-черные пряди, играет с ними – то схватит на миг, то отпустит – касается нежно, словно в родительской ласке.

Солнечный лучик пробивает насквозь крошечную дырочку в густой листве. Шарит по травке, а потом натыкается на нечто прекрасное и искрится сотнями мерцающих огоньков в драгоценном камне, висящем на золотой цепочке.

Мужчина вздыхает, его ресницы трепещут, а ладонь легонько касается камня. Вдали слышатся голоса – они приближаются, и губ мужчины касается улыбка. Ласковый ветер гладит лицо, на которое, спустя мгновение падает тень.

Голоса резко обрываются.

– Он спит, как думаешь?

– Тс-с, говори потише. Ты и мертвого разбудишь, Кили.

– А вот и нет!

– Тише, я говорю!

Мужчина улыбается снова и звонкий голос над ним восклицает:

– Он не спит!

Глаза открываются и смотрят на мир вокруг. Весь этот мир сосредоточен в двух юношах: у одного светлые волосы, заплетенные на концах в забавные косички. У второго – буйные каштановые кудряшки и огромные карие глаза.

– Дядя! – восклицает он. – Я поразил все цели! Ни разу не промахнулся, представляешь?!

– А я метаю ножи уже дальше, чем раньше, – хвастается второй. – И тоже ни единой промашки.

Мужчина садится, и серебряные зажимы в его волосах мелодично позвякивают. Синие, как драгоценный камень на его шее, глаза светятся теплом и счастьем.

Два его счастья стоят перед ним – смеются, радуются, сияют.

Он поднимается и обнимает их обоих сразу, как часто делал в детстве. Парни мгновенно обхватывают его с двух сторон и зарываются носами в густую иссиня-черную шевелюру.

– Торин, – шепчет Фили.

– Дядя, – бормочет Кили.

Мужчина на миг прикрывает глаза и легонько целует в лоб сначала одного, потом другого. А ветер подхватывает одну-единственную фразу братьев, сказанную одновременно:

– Наш король…

…И это – истинная правда.


End file.
